Now, I just want you
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Oui, moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, âgé de vingt-deux ans, se trouvait être le numéro un des gigolos de tout Tokyo…Jusqu'au jour où...SasuNaru...
1. Crazy

_l_

**Yo ! Bon ceci est une petite fic, histoire de me remettre dans le bain. Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'avais envie d'écrire. La fic sera en deux ou trois parties sinon plus je ne sais pas encore, la deuxième étant déjà en cours d'écriture (je vous promet de me dépêcher à mettre la suite cette fois-ci lol). J'espère que vous aimerez. Sur ce, bonne lecture, ja ne !**

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_Genre :__ Yaoï/ Lemon / AU / Songfic_

_Couples :__ SasuNaru_

_Discleamer __: On m'a dit…Je ne fait que vous rapporter hein…Mais on m'a dit que Naruto appartenait à Kishimoto….Si si je vous jure ! Quoi ? Comment ? Vous aussi ça vous étonne ? Je me disais aussi… (Pour les mous du bulbe cette phrase est ironique)_

_No__**w**__…_

_**I**__ Ju__**s**__t wa__**nt**__**Y**__o__**u**_

_Première partie_

Les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient doucement l'horizon, parsemant le ciel d'un bleu étincelant virant à l'oranger. Les quelques dernières bandes vaporeuses de nuages étaient teintées d'or, alors que des raies de lumières effleuraient une dernière fois les buildings de Tokyo.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de ma portière, ouvrant la fenêtre qui laissa une brise légère s'entremêler à mes cheveux. Je laissais un soupir s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres tandis que je réajustais mes lunettes de soleil à montures fines aux verres teintés rouge sang. Un vent léger vint caresser mon torse quelque peu découvert alors que les premiers boutons de ma chemise bordeaux étaient ouverts. Je glissais mes doigts dans la poche de ma veste de costar noire, et en retiras une cigarette que je calai entre mes lèvres tandis qu'à mes oreilles venait à se jouer les premières notes d'une chanson que j'entendais beaucoup passer à la radio en ce moment. Je ne connaissais ni le titre, ni l'artiste…Et je m'en contrefichais. Mais malgré moi, les quelques paroles sortirent d'entre mes lèvres … (« _Crazy » de Seal.)_

_«__**In a church, by the face,  
**__« Dans une église, face à face_

_**He talks about the people going under.  
**__Il parle des gens qui descendent sous terre._

_**Only child know... »**_

_Seul les enfants savent »_

Je fredonnai nonchalamment le reste de la chanson tout en allumant ma cigarette….Une soirée comme toutes les autres était sur le point de débuter… Sorte de roue machinale de laquelle on n'arrive pas à se défaire. Mais je m'y faisais…C'est mon choix après tout…Ma vie était comme je l'avais voulu….Libérée de tout carcan traditionnel de la société….D'ailleurs je gagnais très bien ma vie. Il fallait juste poser ses yeux sur ma _Jaguar_ noire pour s'en rendre compte, de même que la _Rolex _qui pendait à mon poignet.

_«__**Miracles will happen as we trip.**__ »_

_«Les miracles se produiront le long du chemin__»_

Je poussai un juron tandis que les cendres de ma cigarette venaient tâcher mon pantalon cintré noir. D'un geste agacé, j'époussetai les quelques tâches clairs qui s'étaient formées sur le tissus…La chanson continuait à caresser mes oreilles, alors que je poussais un énième soupir. Mon regard se posa sur les panneaux d'indications, tandis que je sortais de la périphérie. Comme tous les soirs, je me dirigeais vers l'un des quartiers les plus populaires de Tokyo…Me rendant à mon lieu de travail communément appelé le _WakuWaku_ _( frisson de plaisir)_. Cet établissement était très réputé pour offrir les meilleurs services de la ville…Oui, moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, âgé de vingt-deux ans, se trouvait être le numéro un des gigolos de tout Tokyo…

_«__**But we're never gonna survive, unless...  
**__«__Mais nous ne survivrons jamais à moins que..._

_**We get a little crazy  
**__Nous ne devenions un peu fou_

_**No we're never gonna survive, unless...  
**__Non, nous ne survivrons jamais, à moins que.._

_**We are a little...  
**__Nous sommes un petit peu...  
__**Craaazy…**__»_

_Fou__»_

Je continuais à chanter nonchalamment, caressant d'un geste machinal le collier fin en cuir noir accroché à mon cou…Sans que je m'en aperçoive, je me retrouvais déjà en face de l'immense bâtisse sur laquelle _WakuWaku _était écrit, illuminant d'une douce couleur bleue les quelques murs de briques sombres dont le bâtiment était pourvus. Je me garai en face de l'entrée, coupant ma radio et le contact. Lentement, je sortis de ma _Jaguar_, lançant les clefs au portier tout en lui intimant en un regard, que s'il osait faire une quelconque rayure sur ma carrosserie, je m'arrangerais pour qu'il ne puisse plus manger que de la soupe durant sa courte et minable petite vie.

D'un geste peu sûr, il me fit comprendre qu'il avait compris.

Nonchalamment, je traversais la double porte d'entrée avant de lancer ma cigarette et de l'écraser sous mon pied.

**« Bonsoir Uchiwa-san. » **Me firent poliment les deux autres portiers tout en se courbant.

Je leur répondis d'un simple geste de la main, et me dirigeais comme à mon habitude, vers le bar de l'établissement.

Là, m'attendait l'ancien numéro un de la boîte, actuel numéro deux. Il était accoudé au comptoir, un verre de _Gin_ à la main.

Je pris le tabouret à côté de lui, et m'y installai, indiquant au barman que je prenais la même chose.

**« Sasuke-kun…**

**-Neji… »**

Nous nous échangeâmes un simple sourire, tandis qu'il remettait nonchalamment une mèche de ses longs cheveux de jais derrière son oreille. J'éprouvais un profond respect à son égard. Il était d'une beauté froide et sombre…Cela ne m'étonnais guère qu'il fut le numéro un. Sans m'en apercevoir je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser mon regard sur ses lèvres qu'il venait de poser sur son verre, suivant la course de mes yeux, d'une goutte de son breuvage qui descendait l'entement, retraçant avec sensualité la courbure de ses lèvres, de son menton, jusqu'à lui caresser le cou.

**« Tu as déjà commencé ? » **Lui demandais-je tout en m'allumant une autre cigarette.

**« Oui…Avec une cliente récurrente…Tu sais… **

**-Ha oui…Heu Tsunade c'est ça ?**

**-Ouais…**

**-Et ça va elle a toujours la forme ?**

**-Tu parles je suis obligé de faire une pause d'une demi-heure à chaque fois tellement elle m'épuise…Elle a la cinquantaine mais elle a encore de la ressource faut pas le croire. »**

Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je prenais une gorgée de _Gin_. Nonchalamment je caressais du bout des doigts la boule d'argent qui ornementait mon menton, jouant parfois de ma langue avec la barre qui la maintenait.

**« Et toi ?**

**-Non je viens juste d'arriver… Je me demande bien sur qui je vais encore tomber ce soir…»** Un doux rire amusé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

**« Tu verra bien…Qui sait ? Le grand amour peut-être. **

**-Pfff tu parles. L'amour n'est qu'une futilité…**

**-Si tu le dis… »**

Nous échangions un sourire amusé, tandis que je finissais d'une traite mon verre et éteignais ma cigarette tout en faisant teinter contre le comptoir en marbre, la boucle en argent dont était pourvue la lanière de cuir que je portais au poignet.

**« Uchiwa-san ? »**

Je me retournais pour faire face à Haruno Sakura, la secrétaire du patron du _WakuWaku_…Hatake-san. Lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je la vis perdre pieds, commençant à triturer nerveusement ses doigts…Elle devait se rappeler de la fois où, alors que j'attendais depuis quelques temps déjà l'arrivé d'Hatake-san, nous nous étions échangé divers regards explicites…Et de fil en aiguille, ça s'était fini sur son bureau…

**« Votre premier client est déjà là, il vous attend dans la chambre 206. »**

J'acquiesçais d'un geste machinal, et envoya un dernier sourire à Neji. Je suivis alors Haruno vers l'ascenseur et lui priais de m'en dire plus sur le client…

**« C'est un homme de vingt-neuf ans…Mais je n'ai pas vus son visage. Quant à sa profession, de même que son nom, il n'a pas voulu nous les communiquer. »**

Adossé contre les parois de l'ascenseur, j'acquiesçais machinalement d'un signe de tête, dégageant d'un simple geste une mèche de cheveux de mon visage tout en soupirant. J'enlevais mes lunettes de soleil et les fourrai dans la poche de ma veste. Négligemment je passais mes doigts sur le bijou qui ornait mon arcade sourcilière…Vingt-neuf ans ?...Encore un homme marié qui n'a pas eu les couilles d'avouer son homosexualité…Haaaa…Les dures lois de la société….Combien de fois avais-je eu affaire avec des hommes de cette espèce ?...Certains étaient vicieux ou d'autre en pleine dépression et voulaient à tout prix faire partager leurs peurs, leurs angoisses, leurs problèmes…Bien sûr je les écoutais…Du moins je faisais semblant…Histoire de leur faire croire…De leur donner un peu d'espoir. L'espoir que quelqu'un sur cette terre les comprend et partage leur douleur…Y a des fois où je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de finir psy. Mais après une courte réflexion, je me dis que non, quitte à prendre mon pieds et à être mieux payer, je préférerais mon travail.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta en une légère secousse. Les portes s'ouvrir sur le cinquième étage. Haruno me fit un léger sourire auquel je ne répondis pas…Et c'est avec flegme que je parcouru le couloir, m'enfonçant vers les portes surmontées de divers nombres allant décroissant jusqu'à la porte pourvus du chiffre deux-cent-six.

Je restai debout face à ce morceau de bois, laissant mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation des courbes que formaient les chiffres deux, zéro et six…Je soupirai doucement et m'entrepris de déboutonner un peu plus ma chemise.

Alors sans même frapper, j'ouvris brusquement la porte de la chambre. La pièce était peut éclairée, seul une lampe de chevet était allumée. Mon regard se posa alors sur un homme, avachis sur un fauteuil prêt de la lampe, en train de vider cul sec le restant d'une bouteille de whisky qu'il avait déjà dû entamer un peu plus tôt.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et entrepris de détailler un peu plus l'homme prostré dans le fauteuil…Son visage était fin, tiré de traits plutôt enfantins. Si on ne m'avait pas donné son âge, jamais je n'aurais pus croire qu'il pouvait avoir vingt-neuf ans. Ses grands yeux bleus, légèrement éclairés par la lumière synthétique de la lampe de chevet, étaient légèrement vitreux, emplis d'une immense tristesse et d'une lassitude sans nom. Ses cheveux paraissaient blonds, légèrement caressé par la lumière. Quelques longues mèches lui entravaient le regard, d'autre caressaient son cou. Il portait une chemise blanche à moitié défaite, avec une fine cravate noire dénouée. Son corps était svelte et légèrement androgyne, tandis que son jean déboutonné épousait à la perfection les courbes de ses jambes. Lentement, son regard glissa vers le mien, tandis qu'il reposait la bouteille maintenant vide sur le meuble où se trouvait la lampe.

Mon regard s'est fondu dans le sien…Si bleu et en même temps si vide. Quelque chose s'empara de moi face à ces grands yeux céruléens.

Doucement alors, il se leva…S'avançant lentement vers moi. En un geste simple, il fit ouvrit les boutons restant de sa chemise, et la fit glisser de ses épaules. Tout en continuant sa progression, ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, faisant aussi tomber son jean, suivit de son boxer. Mon regard glissa sur ce corps que je trouvai magnifique. Sa peau était légèrement halée, et son torse glabre était finement dessiné. Sa chute de rein était à tomber…. Il se retrouva nu, me faisant face, son regard perdu contre mon torse. Je ne fis aucun mouvement. Doucement, alors, il posa son oreille sur mon cœur, enlaçant ses bras autour de mes hanches.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon dos, glissant sous ma chemise…Il se pressa un peu plus contre moi….Et je sentais contre ma peau ses doigts trembler légèrement.

**« Novice ? »**

Seul une pression un peu plus forte dans mon dos répondit à ma question par l'affirmative. Je pris alors son menton entre mes doigts, lui intimant de plonger son regard dans le mien. Il devait faire au moins dix centimètres de moins que moi.

**« J'essaierais d'y aller doucement. »**

D'un geste brusque qui me surprit, il dégagea ma main de son visage. Son corps se détacha alors du mien, et je le vis s'allonger sur le lit…Comme ça, sans un mot…Je repris contenance. Ce n'est qu'un client après tout. Il a payé pour mes services…Et on ne me paye pas pour parler mais bien pour agir. Lentement, je m'avançais vers le lit. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée à voir les mouvements de sa cage thoracique. Son bras était posé en travers de son visage, me cachant de son regard. Ses joues étaient rosées. Sûrement dû à l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Comme lui un peu plus tôt, je défi les derniers boutons de ma chemise et la laissa tomber sur le bord du lit. Son bras glissa légèrement, laissant ses perles céruléennes caresser mon corps, tandis que je m'avançais à quatre pattes vers lui. Sa respiration devint plus rapide et ses yeux devinrent embués d'un plaisir mal contenu. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, alors que son regard glissait sur les formes du dessin qui était tatoué sur mes reins. Sorte de dessin tribal me caressant l'aine pour remonter jusqu'à mes hanches. Je souris légèrement amusé, tout en me glissant entre ses jambes qu'il écartait lascivement.

Je m'approchai de ses lèvres entrouvertes, les léchant doucement. Je fis descendre les miennes caressant sa peau douce et salée de légers baisers. J'entendais sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Arrivé à son aine, je la caressais du bout des doigts pour ensuite prendre en main cet objet encore vierge de tout contact masculin. Lentement je fis glisser mes doigts tout du long, le titillant de ma langue. Ses doigts vinrent s'entremêler à mes cheveux, maladroitement….Il n'avait toujours prononcé aucun mots…Serait-il muet ?...Doucement, je le pris en bouche. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, tandis que je vis son corps entier se cambrer. Un léger hoquet s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Les miennes ainsi que ma langue continuèrent leurs caresses…Est-ce que les muets peuvent gémir ? Me demandais-je inconsciemment tout en continuant dans ma tâche…Questions bêtes qui venaient se glisser dans notre esprit parfois, alors que la situation ne s'y accordait pas…Un miaulement caressa mon oreille…Apparemment si, les muets pouvaient gémir.

Je sentais son corps frissonner sous mes doigts…Un sentiment s'empara de moi, sorte de fierté qui parfois me prenait, tandis que j'initiai un novice aux jeux lubriques de l'amour entre hommes.

**« Haa….Haaaa… » **Sa main poussait maladroitement ma tête de ses doigts tremblotants. Je délaissais alors ce petit bout de plaisir, humide de désir. Je caressais du regard ce corps couvert de sueur et de tremblements d'excitation.

Lentement je tendis ma main vers la table de chevet, et pris le tube qui se trouvait dans le tiroir. Je l'ouvris et laissais couler le long de mon index et de mon majeur, ce liquide froid communément appelé lubrifiant. De grandes perles céruléennes me scrutèrent, incrédules, tandis que je faisais glisser ma main entre ses cuisses.

Je pris entre mes doigts l'un de ses globes de chair, l'écartant pour me faciliter l'accès à cet intimité encore vierge. Mon index ainsi que mon majeur, caressaient doucement les contours de cet anneau de chair. Je sentais sa respiration devenir plus saccadée, tandis qu'il recherchait sûrement un repère auquel s'accrocher, son corps totalement submergé par ces nouvelles sensations.

Délicatement, je fis glisser tout d'abord mon majeur…Je sentis de suite l'anneau de chair se contracter…

J'approchais alors mon visage du sien, laissant glisser mes lèvres contre son oreille. Son bras me cachait encore de son regard…Avait-il honte ?...Peut-être…Alors pour le rassurer, je lui murmurais doucement à l'oreille…

**« Ne t'en fais pas…Je ne te ferais aucun mal…Détend toi. »…**Je laissais mon souffle caresser son oreille, tout en continuant à faire glisser mon index….Lentement, je sentis son anneau de chair se décontracter….Je m'entrepris alors de joindre mon index à mon majeur…Délicatement….Je faisais glisser mes doigts…Les écartant parfois…** « Haa…..Haaaa… »…**D'avant en arrière….Pour les ressortir et caresser doucement cette intimité détendue.

Alors que je le sentais prêt, je me relevai et déboutonnai mon pantalon, qui, après quelques contorsions, se retrouva à terre.

J'effleurai mon corps contre le sien, sa douce et chaude peau légèrement halée caressant l'opalin de la mienne…En un long soupir je fis glisser mes hanches contre les siennes, faisant caresser nos désirs…Un frisson me parcouru le corps, suivit d'une douce onde de chaleur.

Ses perles se fondirent dans les miennes…Un autre frisson me prit…Je me penchai alors vers ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses, mais en un soubresaut, ses mains agrippèrent mon dos, collant mon torse contre le sien, et son front contre mon cou. Je sentais contre ma poitrine son cœur battre follement, de même que son souffle saccadé caresser ma peau…En un mouvement alors, je le senti relever ses hanches, entourant les miennes de ses jambes. Son intimité m'était tout offerte. Alors sans plus attendre, je me laissais me fondre en lui…Lentement….

Ses mains agrippèrent plus fortement ma peau, tandis qu'un hoquet s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. J'étais entièrement en lui…J'attendis un peu, le laissant s'habituer à moi….Après plusieurs secondes, sa respiration était devenue plus régulière….Alors doucement, je fis onduler mes hanches, laissant mon désir le caresser de l'intérieur. Un autre hoquet lui échappa. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de mon dos…Pour le rassurer encore une fois, je me penchai vers ses lèvres, mais sa tête vira brusquement, m'intimant qu'il ne voulait absolument pas de mes baisers….Je compris alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était mon corps et non un sentiment quelconque de compassion …

Le mouvement de mes hanches se fit alors plus long, plus profond. Je le vis se morde la lèvre inférieure, étouffant ses plaintes….Je ne tenais plus, et plongeais mes lèvres dans son cou le caressant sauvagement de mes baisers…Mordant parfois. Son anneau de chair était si contracté…Si bon…C'est ce que j'aime chez les novices…

Mon corps se fondait dans le sien, de plus en plus vite…De plus en plus loin…Sous ma langue je sentais vibrer le son de ses gémissements qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir…Ses mains lacéraient mon dos….** « Haaaan !...Haaaaaa !...Hmmmhaaaaan !... »….**Je délaissais son cou, et me redressai sur mes bras, voulant me plonger dans la contemplation de son visage grimaçant de plaisir…Ses yeux fiévreux rencontrèrent les miens….Alors j'accélérais le mouvement de mes hanches, allant jusqu'au plus profond de lui….** « Haaaa !!Haaaaaannn !!Hmmmhaa !! »**

Je me délectais de ses réactions…De ses lèvres rosies et pulpeuses, de ses sourcils légèrement froncés, de sa bouche entrouverte de laquelle glissaient ses gémissements qui me faisaient frissonner, et de ses yeux bleus voilés de plaisir et de désir qui me scrutaient, eux aussi.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser de mon dos et venir agripper langoureusement mes fesses. Nos regards étaient toujours plongés l'un dans l'autre. Et je sentais de ses doigts qui pressaient contre mes fesses qu'il voulait que j'aille encore plus loin encore plus vite…Son regard me le criait lui aussi. Alors je lui obéis….Faisant claquer mes hanches contre ses cuisses….Ses hurlements d'extases emplirent la pièce et je sentais son anneau de chair se contracter à des moments de moins en moins espacés….Et en un coup de rein fatal….Je le sentis se contracter entièrement….Son corps se cambra entièrement, et le son qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres était empli d'extase….Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, continuant dans la même cadence l'ondulation de mes hanches….Une sorte de fourmillement s'empara de tout mon corps….Une immense chaleur s'immisça dans chaque parcelle de ma peau….

**« Haan….Haaaa…. »**

Lentement, je ralentis la cadence, puis me retira pour me laisser tomber en arrière. Une main sur le cœur, je sentais sous mes doigts son rythme effréné. De même, je cherchais à retrouver ma respiration, mon bras posé contre mon front….Les minutes passèrent….Lorsque je sentis que mon cœur ainsi que ma respiration étaient redevenus à peu prêt normal, je me suis relevé du lit, cherchant mes vêtements posés de ci de là….Je tournais le dos au lit, après avoir attrapé mon boxer et mon pantalon que j'enfilai sans conviction. Suivit de ma chemise que je me mis à reboutonner lentement. Je pris ma veste et en profitai pour prendre une cigarette et la caller entre mes lèvres. Je sortis mon briquet et me l'allumai….Mon geste se suspendit, tandis que j'entendais derrière moi des gémissements étouffés. Je ne me retournai pas…Ce ne sont pas mes affaires…S'il avait envie de pleurer que se soit par regret ou par dégoût qu'il le fasse….Ce n'est pas mon problème….Ca arrivait souvent ces choses là.

Alors sans aucune autre conviction, je tirais une bouffée de ma cigarette tout en sortant de la chambre, refermant négligemment la porte…Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et tandis que je traversais le couloir tout en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, cette musique me revint…Alors, nonchalamment je laissais les paroles glisser d'elles même… (_Toujours « Crazy » de Seal)_

**« **_**A man decides after seventy years  
**_**« **_Un homme décide, après soixante-dix ans,_

_**That what he goes there for  
**__Que s'il va là-bas, _

_**Is to unlock the door  
**__c'est pour débarrer la porte._

_**While those around him criticize and sleep  
**__Pendant que ceux autour de lui critiquent et dorment..._

_**And through a fractal on that breaking wall**_

_Et à travers l'illusion que laisse un mur qui s'effondre,_

_**I see you my friend and touch your face again  
**__Je te vois mon ami, et je touche ton visage à nouveau_

_**Miracles will happen as we trip**_**»**

_Des miracles se produiront le long du chemin_**»**

Arrivé devant l'ascenseur, j'appuyai sur le bouton et les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes tandis que je continuais à fredonner cette chanson qui malgré moi me trottait dans la tête….Je m'adossais contre la paroi métallique après avoir appuyé sur l'étage désiré….Je me demande bien comment sera mon prochain client ?….

**«**_**Oh darlin  
**_**«**_Oh chéri_

_**In a sky full of people only some want to fly  
**__Dans un ciel rempli de gens, seuls quelques-uns veulent voler,_

_**Isn't that crazy  
**__N'est-ce pas fou?_

_**In a world full of people only some want to fly  
**__Dans un monde rempli de gens, seuls quelques-uns veulent voler,_

_**Isn't that crazy  
**__N'est-ce pas fou ?_

_**Crazy  
**__Fou _

_**In a heaven of people there's only some want to fly  
**__Dans un paradis rempli de gens, il n'y en a que quelques-uns qui veulent voler_

_**Ain't that crazy  
**__N'est-ce pas fou ?_

_**Oh babe Oh darlin'**_

_Oh bébé... oh chéri..._

_**In a world full of people there's only some want to fly  
**__Dans un monde rempli de gens, seuls quelques-uns veulent voler,_

_**Isn't that crazy  
**__N'est-ce pas fou?_

_**Isn't that crazy Isn't that crazy Isn't that crazy**_**»**

_N'est-ce pas fou.. n'est-ce pas fou... n'est-ce pas fou ?_** »**

En un flash son visage me revint en mémoire….Ses yeux si bleus et pourtant si tristes…Si vides….Et puis ces pleurs….Je secouai vivement la tête. Je n'avais pas à m'attarder sur un client. Je ne devais pas…Et surtout je n'en avais aucune envie.

_A suivre…_


	2. Wipe your tears

**_Hey ! Salut everybody me revoilou avec la suite ! Et oui je vous l'avais promise celle là. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je pense sinon que la fic sera en quatre parties…Pas sûr mais ça devrait être ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous._**

**_Murasaki-kun_**

_Genre :__ Yaoï/ Lemon / AU / Songfic_

_Couples :__ SasuNaru _

_Disclaimer __: On m'a dit…Je ne fais que vous rapporter hein…Mais on m'a dit que Naruto appartenait à Kishimoto….Si si je vous jure ! Quoi ? Comment ? Vous aussi ça vous étonne ? Je me disais aussi… (Pour les mous du bulbe cette phrase est ironique)_

_No**w**…_

**_I_**_ Ju**s**t wa**nt** **Y**o**u**_

_Deuxième partie_

_…W_**I**_p_**e** Y_o**Ur **_t_Ea_**r**_s…_

Et les jours s'étaient écoulés, tout aussi machinalement qu'à l'accoutumée. Ce que j'aimais avant tout dans mon métier, c'est que je ne pouvais absolument pas m'ennuyer. Rencontrant de temps à autres des gens de diverses origines qu'elles soient sociales ou ethniques. Des gens dont les vies étaient toutes différentes, et que ma foi je ne revoyais quasiment jamais…Petits bouts de vies qu'ils me faisaient partager et qui n'avaient pas le temps de m'ennuyer…Ce que je pouvais aimer mon métier. Je pouvais rester moi-même, tout en donnant de ma personne…Ne rien partager…Juste écouter…Juste pour une nuit. Et tout oublier…Comme si de rien n'était. Je ne vous mentirez pas en vous disant que je n'ai plus souvenir de la plus part des noms de mes clients ni de leur visages. Et cela m'accommodait….Aucunes attaches… Juste des moments intimes…Un simple souffle dans la durée de toute une vie.

**« Bonne soirée Yamanaka-san.**

**-C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier… »** Gloussa la jeune femme. **« Mais quel est votre nom ? »**

Je remis nonchalamment mes lunettes de soleil, alors que je m'installais au volant de ma _Jaguar _noire. Je sorti une cigarette de la poche intérieure de ma veste, la callai entre mes lèvres et me l'allumai. Doucement, j'expirai la fumée dont mes poumons venaient de s'imprégner.

**« Vous pouvez m'appeler comme cela bon vous semble. »**

Je baissai mes lunettes et plongeai un regard sensuel dans le sien encore trouble.

**« Après tout, la seule chose dont vous avez à vous souvenir ne sera que de mes lèvres parcourant votre corps ouvert à tout mes désirs… »**

Un sourire se dessina délicatement sur mes lèvres, amusé de voir les yeux de ma cliente s'agrandir et son visage devenir aussi rouge que les pivoines….Je n'étais pas le numéro un pour rien.

Ainsi sur un dernier regard, je fis démarrer ma voiture, m'engageant vers la sortie la plus proche afin de retourner au _WakuWaku._

Cette jeune femme devait être ma dernière cliente. Jeune veuve, et à présent l'une des femmes les plus riches du Japon, avait voulu pour fêter la mort de son mari, se payer le meilleur jouet qu'il soit. …Un rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. La plupart des clientes de la boîte revêtait cette personnalité: Femmes ou bien veuves d'hommes riches, dont le matérialisme dépassait l'entendement et dont la vie sexuelle, ma foi, devait être aussi mortelle que du _Enka (style de chansons populaires traditionnelles japonaises)._

Un long soupir ennuyé m'échappa…Ce que je pouvais détester entendre de l'_Enka._

…Je laissais mes pensées voguer à leur guise, tandis que les néons multicolores de divers établissements du quartier de _Shibuya_ éclairaient maussadement mon visage.

C'est alors qu'un visage apparu clairement dans mon esprit…Le visage de cet homme dont les sanglots vinrent caresser encore mes oreilles. Ces yeux si bleus et pourtant si tristes….

Je fis mon possible pour m'enlever ces images de la tête, laissant mon regard se concentrer plutôt sur la route….Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à cet homme…Il n'y a aucune raison à part entière….Agacé, je repris une autre cigarette alors que je venais de jeter tout juste la précédente par ma fenêtre.

Je pris une longue bouffée, laissant la fumée s'insinuer doucement en moi. Un soupir de satisfaction m'échappa…Ce que c'était bon….Ne plus penser à rien…Se laisser emporter par les vibrations du moteur…Se laisser bercer par le vent qui caressait doucement mon visage….

Comme à mon habitude, je me garai en face de l'établissement et lançais les clefs au portier sous un regard menaçant si jamais il venait à rayer ma voiture.

Je me laissais glisser à l'intérieur de l'établissement, me dirigeant vers le bar. Comme j'avais l'habitude de faire avant de m'en retourner chez moi…Dans mon studio se trouvant à _Ginza._ _(Quartier chic de Tokyo)_

Nonchalamment, je m'installai à un des tabourets en face du comptoir en marbre blanc. Je fis mine au barman que je prendrais comme d'habitude.

**« Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée Uchiwa-san ? »**

Je poussai un léger soupir, laissant mon regard se perdre dans le flot continu du liquide alcoolisé glissant du goulot de la bouteille, jusqu'au fond de mon verre de cristal.

**« Si on veut… » **Lui répondis-je dans le vent.

En une traite je vidai mon verre. Sans un regard, le barman compris, et s'activa à m'en resservir un autre.

Quatre à cinq verres plus tard, je ne sais plus très bien, je laissais quelques billets sur le comptoir, et m'avançai vers la sortie sans adresser un geste quelconque au barman. Je pris alors une dernière cigarette, avant d'aller retrouver mon chez moi, avide de me pelotonner dans mes couvertures. Mais aussi de me retrouver seul…De pouvoir respirer…

**« Uchiwa-san ! »**

Un grognement agacé m'échappa…Passablement irrité, je me retournais pour voir qui et pourquoi on osait m'interpeller de la sorte alors que je venais de terminer.

**« Uchiwa-san… »**Fit la jeune Haruno essoufflée.** « Il y a…Il y a un client pour vous… »**

Je la regardais incrédule…Elle se fout de moi là ?

**« Un client ? À quatre heures et demie du matin ?!**

**-Oui et il a bien spécifié qu'il ne désirait que vous et personne d'autre. »**

Exaspéré je capitulai…. En une longue bouffée, je terminai ma cigarette et l'écrasai de manière assez mécontente dans le cendrier le plus proche.

Qui était assez cinglé pour se ramener à cette heure ?...Je poussais un énième soupir et m'engouffra dans l'ascenseur après qu'Haruno m'ai indiqué la chambre…Au fait, elle travaille encore à cette heure elle ?...Bref passons, ce n'est pas encore ce soir que je ferais une nuit complète.

Après être sortit de l'ascenseur, j'arpentais le couloir m'avançant vers la porte comportant les chiffres deux, zéro et six.

Lasse et fatigué je soupirai avant de pousser la porte sans ménagement. Client important ou pas, la seule chose qui m'importait était de bien faire comprendre à cet enfoiré que certes, j'étais là pour satisfaire ses désirs, mais que j'étais un être humain avant tout…Etre humain passablement exténué et irrité.

La pénombre m'accueillit, me faisant oublier une fraction de seconde ma colère…Colère qui revint de suite au galop…On se foutait de moi ou quoi…?

Agacé, je posais mes doigts contre l'interrupteur prêt de moi. Mais avant que je ne perce le calme de la pièce d'une lumière blanche et agressive, un bruit étouffé m'arrêta dans mon mouvement. Etonné, je plissai les yeux, tentant de déceler une forme quelconque dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Lorsque la lune se laissa découvrir de ses nuages sombres pour caresser de sa douce lumière d'argent le tissu des rideaux tirés, éclairant passablement la scène qui m'était alors cachée.

Là, prostré dans un coin comme un pauvre animal, se tenait un homme le visage enfoui dans ses bras, genoux repliés jusqu'au menton. Son corps était parcouru de soubresauts, et je pouvais maintenant entendre clairement le son de ses sanglots étouffés. Ses vêtements étaient négligés, froissés. Ses cheveux, seule chose que je pouvais entrapercevoir, paressaient aussi froids et argentés que la lune elle-même. La curiosité s'empara de moi…._Et si c'était un fantôme ?..._Fut la seule chose intelligente qui traversa mon esprit, alors que je m'avançais doucement vers lui.

J'étais impressionné, curieux, face à cette apparition…Etait-ce dû à l'heure tardive ou bien au fait que la fatigue avait sûrement atteinte mes fonctions cérébrales ?...Franchement je n'en sais rien. Mais je me laissais aller vers lui voulant toucher de mes doigts cette forme, peut-être pour voir si celle-ci était bien réelle.

Mais avant de faire un pas de plus, mon cœur paru s'arrêter un millième de seconde. Ses grands yeux s'étaient fondus dans les miens…_Lui ?_...Encore lui…Son visage qui paraissait exsangue à la lumière blafarde de la lune, était peint de larmes semblables au cristal. Il paraissait si affligé…Si loin…Ses traits pourtant fins, semblables à ceux d'un enfant paraissaient tirés…Preuve de sa maturité…D'une douleur trop longtemps supportée.

Mon corps continua dans son avancé mes yeux toujours fondus dans les siens. Arrivé à sa hauteur, nos regards étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre…Je ne pouvais m'en détacher…Il m'intriguait et je pouvais sentir au fond de moi, un sentiment étrange que je ne pouvais expliquer. Non…Ce n'est pas de l'amour…Ni même de la pitié…Juste une sorte de curiosité mêlée à de la compassion peut-être…

Lui….Il était juste…Différent.

Je lui faisais face de toute ma hauteur…Le temps s'était quasiment arrêté. Plus aucun sanglot ne le parcourait. Il parut même étonné…Et pourtant nous nous faisions juste face, contemplant l'un comme l'autre nos âmes distinctes.

Mais c'est alors que son visage se crispa, laissant les larmes caresser encore sa peau qui paraissait exsangue…Et avant que je ne comprenne, comme un boulet de canon qui coupa ma respiration, je sentis son corps s'accrocher désespérément au mien. Il avait enfouis son visage dans mon cou, laissant son corps trembler de tristesse, humidifiant de ses larmes ma chemise qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts tremblotants.

Je ne sais trop pourquoi mais à cet instant, je laissai mes doigts caresser doucement sa joue. Son visage alors couvert de larme se releva et lentement, j'effleurai de mes lèvres son front…Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais au fond de moi j'avais envie de le rassurer peut-être…Je n'aimais pas voir ses larmes….Pourquoi ?...Je n'en sais rien…

Doucement, mû par un sentiment qui commençait lentement à s'emparer de moi, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes…Brusquement ses doigts s'emparèrent de ma main posée alors sous son menton et la repoussa…Puis, coupant court à ce moment que je qualifierais d'étrange, de quasi religieux, je sentis ses doigts contre la boucle de ma ceinture…

Et c'est ainsi que je fis taire ses pleures…Ses sanglots furent remplacés par de doux et langoureux gémissements. Je ne faisais que mon boulot…Rien de plus…Et si cela pouvait le rendre heureux, alors tant mieux…Cet homme, qui me paressait étrange avait certes bousculé quelque chose dans le quotidien que je côtoyais depuis si longtemps, mais il restait un client comme j'en voyais tout les jours. Quelqu'un de perdu et de seul dans ce monde que beaucoup qualifie d'horrible, égoïste, et qui recherche en ma compagnie une lueur quelconque, un bout de paradis dans cet enfer qu'est la vie…Et si je pouvais aider…Tant mieux…Oui, tant mieux.

Et c'est ainsi que une fois par semaine puis de jour en jour, il vint payer mes services. Nos échanges se passaient toujours de la même manière. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées, et je m'en tenais au fait qu'il était sûrement atteint d'aphasie…Nous ne faisions que mélanger nos corps…Rien de plus normal en somme…Mais ce que je pouvais voir au fil des jours, ce fut son état. Il se détériorait… Comme une fleur à laquelle on s'amuserait à arracher petit à petit chacun de ses pétales…Comme si ma présence…Nos échanges n'arrangeaient rien…Comme si…C'était moi, qui arrachais chacun de ses pétales.

Puis vint un jour où il ne vint plus…Puis une semaine…Deux…Au fond, il est vrai que je pouvais m'inquiéter. Non pas du fait de ne plus pouvoir le voir, non loin de moi cette idée. Juste…Un mauvais pressentiment.

J'étais attablé auprès d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Femme seule et héritière d'une grande fortune qui s'était fait refaire à plusieurs reprises le visage et le corps. Ca me faisait toujours autant rire, ces personnes cherchant à arrêter le temps, soit disant pour garder la beauté éternelle et qui ne faisait que de s'enlaidir, ressemblant trait pour trait à des monstres de foire. Cette femme, je la côtoyais depuis le début de mon entrée dans le métier. Elle ne faisait que de me trainer de soirées mondaines en bars de luxe, cherchant à se pavaner à mon bras auprès des gens du monde. Une vieille harpie au bras d'un jeune homme fait toujours le meilleur des effets…Parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me considérait comme son fils…Fils qu'elle payait pour des parties de jambes en l'air soit dit en passant. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, j'ai pus au cours de ma courte carrière, rencontrer des gens aux mœurs douteuses et aux histoires extravagantes…Cependant ces gens ne sont que le reflet de l'être humain. Ces choses que les gens cachent à la vue des autres le jour, et me révèle la nuit…Ce côté sombre de leur personne qui ne fait pas d'eux des monstres mais bien des êtres humains.

Cette pauvre femme, au caractère pourtant bien trempé, n'était qu'une pauvre femme seule, n'ayant jamais connue les joies de la maternité, et qui devait, inconsciemment retrouver en moi toutes ces choses, qui, jamais elle ne se l'avouerait lui manque pourtant…Je ne suis qu'un substitut pour la plupart et je m'en accommode, trouvant malgré moi ma place au sein de la société…Je me demande bien ce que je pouvais être pour lui… ?

Je bus d'une seule gorgée mon verre de whisky sur cette pensée…Pourquoi m'encombrais-je la tête de ces questions ?...Agacé, je m'allumais une énième cigarette. Sans la moindre émotion, je sentis la main de ma cliente se poser sur ma cuisse, tandis qu'un homme à la peau couleur ébène entra sur la petite scène du bar sous les applaudissements des habitués. Indifférent, je regardai l'artiste saluer la salle tout en s'installant sur une chaise avec sa guitare, alors que je laissais mes poumons se gorger de nicotine.

Le silence se fit. Le guitariste accorda une dernière fois son instrument puis de ses longs doigts fins, il se mit à caresser les cordes…_(Keziah Jones «Where's life»…magnifique chanson)…_Mon cœur accrocha directement à la mélodie…Si douce et si triste…Nostalgique…

**_« Chance : Please tell me where life is  
_**_« Chance : S'il te plaît dis-moi où est la vie  
**I'm feelin scared like this  
**J'ai peur comme ça  
**Destiny : Why do you ask ?  
**Destinée : Pourquoi demandes-tu ?  
_**_Chance: Sadness  
_**_Chance: Tristesse_

**_Destiny: Why should you care?  
_**_Chance : Pourquoi devrais-tu t'en faire ?  
**Chance : This madness kills »  
**Chance : Cette folie tue »_

…Encore…Pourquoi ?...Je ne voyais que lui…Son visage si beau et si triste…Son apparition dans ma vie était semblable à celle d'un fantôme. Peut-être l'était-il… Fantôme me torturant l'esprit par des questions sans réponses…J'aimerais comprendre…

**_« Destiny : You're lookin like one of those reasons baby oh…insignificant  
_**_«Destinée : Tu parles comme l'une de ces raisons bébé oh…insignifiante  
**You're lookin like one of those dreams baby-y  
**Tu ressembles à l'un de ces rêves bébé-é  
**You're lookin like one of those moments  
**Tu agis comme l'un de ces moments  
**You can't fool me »  
**Tu ne peux pas me tromper»_

Inconsciemment je buvais les paroles du musicien. Comme si les réponses pouvaient se trouver dans sa musique…Mais pourquoi pensais-je toujours à lui en entendant certaines musiques ?…Car la musique est le chemin le plus court vers l'âme.

**_«_****_Chance : I'd like to see spring  
_**_«Chance : J'aimerais voir le printemps_

**_When will you be with me?  
_**_Quand seras-tu avec moi ?_

**_Destiny: Why should you care? _****_Baby oh  
_**_Destinée : Pourquoi devrais-tu t'en faire ? Bébé oh_

**_Chance: Madness…Madness  
_**_Chance: Folie…Folie_

**_Destiny: Why do you ask? _****_Baaaby  
_**_Destinée : Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Bébé_

**_Chance : This sadness kills  
_**_Chance : Cette tristesse tue_

**_Destiny : You're lyin !  
_**_Destinée : Tu mens !_

**_You're lyin baby!  
_**_Tu mens bébé !_

**_You're lyin !  
_**_Tu mens !_

**_You're lyin ! »  
_**_Tu mens ! »_

Tu mens…Oui tu mens…Tu mens quand je te vois refuser l'un de mes baisers, alors que ton regard me supplie. Tu mens alors que je sais que tu as envie de me dire ce qui ronge ton âme…

**_«Narrator : Moments, dreams and reasons  
_**_«Narrateur : Moments, rêves et raisons_

**_Moments and dreams make love come in season  
_**_Les moments et les rêves font entrer l'amour en saison_

**_Seasons!  
_**_Saisons!_

**_Chance: Where do we go from here?  
_**_Chance : Où va-t-on à partir d'ici ?  
**These lonely roads I fear  
**Ces routes solitaires dont j'ai peur_

**_Destiny : Wipe your tears baby oh  
_**_Destinée : Essuie tes larmes bébé oh  
**Don't you worry, don't you worry  
**Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas_

**_I'll always be here for you »  
_**_Je serais toujours là pour toi»_

Tes lèvres humides d'entre lesquelles glissait ce plaisir qui nous consumait. Ton regard enfiévré…Tes mains douces et fragiles qui parcouraient maladroitement mon corps. Ces souvenirs, je les vivais au rythme de la musique…Etait-ce de la nostalgie ? Oui peut-être…

**_«Chance : You're lyin  
_**_«Chance : Tu mens !  
_**_You're lyin baby!  
_**_Tu mens bébé!_

**_You're lyin!  
_**_Tu mens !_

**_You're lyin !  
_**_Tu mens !_

**_Look at your face!  
_**_Regarde toi!_

**_Destiny: You're lookin like one of those reasons  
_**_Destiny: Tu parles comme l'une de ces raisons _

**_Chance : You're cryin !  
_**_Chance: Tu es en train de pleurer!_

**_Destiny: You're lookin like one of those dreams  
_**_Destiny: Tu ressembles à l'un de ces rêves_

**_Chance: Look at your face!  
_**_Chance: Regarde-toi!_

**_Destiny : You're lookin like one of those moments  
_**_Destiny : Tu agis comme l'un de ces moments_

**_You can't fool me»_**

_Tu ne peux pas me tromper»_

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me gâche la vie à repenser à tout cela. Il n'est qu'une simple vague dans l'océan qu'est ma vie. Rien…Non rien et pourtant…J'aimerais savoir…Savoir ce que tu voulais de moi…

Un poil irrité, j'éteignis un peu trop brutalement peut être ma cigarette dans le cendrier.

**« Et bien Uchiwa-kun…Je vous trouve ailleur ce soir. »** Me fit ma cliente mécontente de sa voix stridente et perchée.

**« Occupez-vous de vois affaires. »** Fis-je énervé. Sa voix seule m'exaspérait. Et je détestais quand elle employait cette familiarité avec moi…Je ne suis pas un ami…Ni même une connaissance…Je fais juste mon travail, et je préfère garder mes distances avec mes clients…Entretenir une relation professionnelle comme on dit.

Elle me regarda de haut, vexée du ton que je venais d'employer.

**« Reconduisez-moi. »**

Je ne me fis pas prier et l'invita dans les minutes qui suivirent à monter dans ma _Jaguar. _Sans aucune autre formalité, je la déposai devant chez elle, et m'en allai directement vers le _WakuWaku._ Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer chez moi…Mais avant j'avais besoin comme à mon habitude, de boire un dernier verre au bar de l'établissement. Qui sait, Neji serait peut-être là…

Enervé, je pris mon briquet ainsi qu'une cigarette, puis me l'allumai sans plus attendre…

Arrivé face à l'établissement, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer mon mégot encore incandescent au visage du portier avant de franchir les portes…Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver cet abrutit…Puis cette vieille peau aussi m'énervait…Tout m'énervait…

Je soupirai, essayant malgré moi de me calmer. Je jetai alors un rapide coup d'œil au bar voir si Neji était présent…Mais non…Pas de Neji…Mon exaspération ne fit qu'augmenter…

**« Uchiwa-san ? »** Me fit la douce voix que je devinai être celle de l'hôtesse d'accueil. Lentement, je me tournais vers celle-ci…Je sentais mon exaspération poindre au maximum… Une sourde douleur envahit ma poitrine un millième de seconde…Mon cœur venait de rater un battement…

**« Cet homme vous attends depuis plus d'une heure… »**

Est-ce que je rêvais ?...Peut-être…Ces derniers temps la notion de réalité m'échappait. Il était là, en face de moi, le visage plus marqué que jamais par la fatigue…Psychologique et physique…Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses cheveux avaient l'air éteints et négligés…Son regard fuyait le mien, tandis que d'un geste peu sûr il remercia l'hôtesse. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi…La peur ?...Du moins ça y ressemblait.

Je fus porté par mes jambes qui s'avancèrent vers lui. Il n'osait toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux tandis que je lui faisais à présent face. Découragé qu'il refuse tout approche, je laissais un soupir m'échapper puis partis vers l'ascenseur, menant la marche qui nous amènerait vers le seul endroit où nous pouvions communiquer.

Durant le court trajet qui nous menait vers la chambre, le silence seul nous accompagnait. Seule sa respiration me confirmait sa présence. J'essayais de jouer le jeu tout comme lui. De garder à l'esprit qu'il n'était qu'un client et rien d'autre…Pourtant j'avais une envie folle de me retourner, de l'attraper par les épaules et de le secouer…Le secouer pour qu'il puisse enfin m'avouer ce qu'il attendait de moi. Pourquoi il était si distant alors que son regard seul intimait le vœu le plus cher de partager cette douleur qui le rongeait…De recevoir cette chaleur qu'il attendait. Mais non je ne fis rien…Je restais là, stoïque, le regard droit…Professionnel.

Arrivé face au panneau de bois comportant ces chiffres qui à présent nous étaient familiers, je sortis les clefs que l'hôtesse m'avait données, et ouvris la serrure. Toujours dans le silence, je laissai le passage à mon client, puis entra à sa suite. Lorsque le bruit mat de la porte qui se refermait vint caresser mes oreilles, se fut comme un déclique. Je me retrouvais là, seul face à lui…Dans cette chambre sombre et vide comme son regard…Malgré moi, il fallait qu'il réponde à ces questions…A ce comportement vis-à-vis de moi…A cette situation des plus étranges…A ce sentiment qui depuis notre première rencontre me ronge de l'intérieur.

J'inspirai alors, cherchant peut-être une once de courage au fond de moi…Vous vous demandez sûrement comment moi, Uchiwa Sasuke, pouvait se sentir faible et impuissant face à un inconnu. Et bien prenez en compte qu'une situation aussi bizarre que celle-ci avait le don de déstabiliser l'homme le plus stoïque du Japon.

Sûr de moi à présent, je commençai à vouloir le questionner…Mais je fus couper court, lorsqu'il se tint face à moi, commençant sans conviction à se dévêtir…Une pensée me vint alors que je le regardais enlever un à un ses vêtements…Comment quelqu'un qui possédait des vêtements aussi vieux et usés pouvait se payer mes services… ?

De son corps fin qui paraissait fragile dans la pénombre, doucement il prit place sur le bord du lit…Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être admiratif devant les courbes parfaites de son corps, alors caressées par les rayons blafards de la lune faisant de lui une sorte d'entité à la beauté mystique et intouchable.

**« Dis moi….Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi… »**

Comme je pouvais m'en douter, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Seul ses grands yeux céruléens se perdirent dans les miens….Ce visage de poupée aux apparences fragiles…Ses cheveux fins qui encadraient avec douceur son faciès d'ange perdu...Et d'un geste brusque, il me jeta une liasse de billets au visage…Je compris alors que jamais je n'aurais de réponses de sa part. Si de cette manière je peux le soulager de sa tristesse…Alors allons-y…Donnons lui ce qu'il demande…Je m'avançai alors vers lui, et laissa mon corps recouvrir le sien.

Mes lèvres goûtèrent sa peau douce et salée, tandis que ses jambes vinrent enlacer mes hanches…Je vais te donner ce que tu désir…S'il n'y a qu'ainsi que je peux t'aider.

Et ses mains agrippèrent maladroitement mon dos….Et je sentais ses doigts fins trembler contre moi.

Deux heures plus tard, je refermais la porte derrière moi, alors que j'entendis au travers de la porte le murmure de ses sanglots. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais…Et s'il ne veut pas se confier à moi tant pis…J'aurais essayé.

D'une main qui me parut trembler quelque peu, je m'allumais une cigarette tout en m'engouffrant dans la boîte métallique qu'était l'ascenseur.

**« Merde…Fait chier. » **Soupirais-je tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux, après avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui me mènerait au rez-de-chaussée.

Je laissais mon esprit vide de toutes pensées, laissant juste mes poumons s'imprégner de la douce fumée du tabac.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrir, je vis avec un certain plaisir Neji accoudé au comptoir verre de _Gin_ à la main.

Je laissai tomber mon corps sur un des tabourets, et commandai la même chose que lui.

**« Ha, Sasuke-kun…Ca faisait longtemps. » **Me fit-il en un simple sourire.** « Alors…Comment vas-tu ? »**

Je bus mon verre d'un traite, et poussai un soupir tout en me tenant le visage.

**« Ha ?...Si mal que ça ? **

**-Si c'est ça l'amour…Je préfère m'en passer. »**

Neji me regarda perplexe, alors que je venais de dire tout haut ce qui me traversait l'esprit. Puis il se laissa à rire de ma situation…Un rire simple et léger.

**« Mon pauvre…Je te plains. L'amour n'est pas chose facile tu apprendras avec le temps.**

**-Arrête on dirait un vieux. »**

Il se laissa encore à rire.

**« Oui c'est un peu ça…J'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine. Mais ne te laisse pas bouffer. » **Reprit-il plus sérieusement. **« Ce genre de chose arrive parfois avec des clients. Et je te conseille, pour toi avant tout, d'oublier tout ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi…C'est juste une passade tu sais. Nous ne sommes que de la marchandise après tout…Mais des produits de luxe avant tout. » **

Son rire léger vint caresser encore mes oreilles. Il avait raison…

**« Dis moi…Ca te dirais de passer chez moi après ? Histoire de finir la soirée … »** Lentement je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Un sourire mutin me répondit…Ho et puis, pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps que je me demande ce que vaut l'ancien numéro un.

**«Avec plaisir … »** Lui répondis-je d'une voix sensuelle…Il s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsque quelque chose derrière moi interpella son regard.

**« Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette lui, on dirait un fantôme. » **Intrigué je me retournai pour voir de qui il était question.

Il était là, dans le hall, déambulant tel un automate vers la sortie. Son visage plus décomposé qu'avant…La peur…Voilà ce que je ressentais à présent, tandis qu'il franchissait la porte à double battants. Je vis alors sa silhouette commencer à s'avancer vers la route…Mon cerveau n'eu pas le temps de suivre que déjà mon corps s'était levé de la chaise. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire ? Je passais les portes, tandis que je le voyais au beau milieu de la circulation, alors que le son trident des klaxons lui intimait de dégager du chemin.

**« Attention ! »**

Je couru vers lui, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. Et avant que son corps ne soit aussi désarticulé qu'un pantin par le pare choc d'un camion citerne, je le happais puis roulais avec lui sur le côté, le protégeant du mieux que je pouvais de mon corps.

Ma respiration était saccadée. Je sentais les battements affolés de mon cœur…Lentement j'ouvris les yeux…Quelques personnes étaient regroupées autour de nous…Je Tentais de retrouver ma respiration, lorsque je sentis quelque chose bouger sous moi. Paniquer et inquiet, je me relevais de dessus lui….Ses grand yeux bleus me dévisagèrent, étonnés….La peur avait totalement envahit mon corps. De mes mains tremblantes j'attrapais ses épaules et lui hurla sans que je ne le veuille vraiment au visage :

**« Ca va ?! Tu n'as rien ?!...Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça bordel t'es complètement fou ou quoi ?! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !! » **

Son regard était perdu, c'était à se demander s'il savait ce qu'il faisait là….Puis son visage se décomposa en une grimace de douleur, et des larmes vinrent caresser son visage….Face à ses pleures, ma peur ainsi que ma colère s'estompa…

**« Tu as mal quelque part ? » **Lui demandais-je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Il acquiesça, posant d'une main tremblotante ses doigts sur sa cheville. Je relevai alors le tissus de son pantalon, voir si la blessure était grave ou non.

**« Ca va…Tu n'a qu'une entorse apparemment. S'il y avait eu fracture, ça aurait déjà viré au violet. »**

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement, je me relevai non sans difficulté suite à la chute et époussetai mes vêtements. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux puis tandis ma main vers lui.

**« Viens je t'emmène chez moi. » **

Il ne contesta pas mon choix, et pris la main que je lui tendais. Dés qu'il fut sur pieds, un gémissement de douleur traversa ses lèvres. Je le pris alors par la taille et l'emmena vers ma voiture. Arrivé à celle-ci, je l'aidai à s'installer.

**« Hey Sasuke-kun, ça va ? » **Je refermai la portière et me retournai vers Neji qui paraissait inquiet.

**« Ça va, ça va…Ecoute pour l'invitation on verra une autre fois d'accord ? »**

Neji me regarda dubitatif.

**« D'accord…Mais pourquoi l'emmène tu chez toi ?**

**-C'était mon dernier client…Alors je me sens un peu responsable tu vois.**

**-Ha…. » **Neji me fit un léger sourire puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule et vint se pencher à mon oreille.** « Tu as des clients bizarres toi…Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. »**

Je ne lui répondis pas et me dirigeai simplement vers ma portière puis m'engouffra dans la _Jaguar_.

Trente minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions dans mon studio à _Ginza._ Je l'avais installé dans mon canapé en cuir…

**« Tu veux un café… ? »**

**….**Seul le silence me répondit…Comme d'habitude….Je ne sais pas mais il pourrait au moins pousser un grognement ou même me faire un geste pour dire oui ou non !...Mais non rien…Vive la communication au vingt-et-unième siècle.

Je poussai un soupir et décidai d'abandonner l'idée de la communication. Il fallait que je m'occupe de sa cheville. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pour prendre de la pommade et des bandages. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, c'est toujours tête baissée et en train de se triturer les doigts que je le retrouvai…Il a réellement vingt-neuf ans ?...On ne dirait pas…

Lentement je m'avançai, puis vint me mettre à genoux face à lui. Il était en boxer, après que je lui ai conseillé d'enlever son pantalon histoire de mieux le soigner. Il releva le visage lorsque je pris sa cheville endoloris entre mes doigts. Un geignement de douleur lui échappa. Je pris alors la pommade, en mis une noisette sur mon index et l'appliqua doucement sur sa cheville gonflée. Un frisson lui parcourra le corps et je vis du coin de l'œil ses doigts se crisper sur mon canapé….Lorsque j'eu finis, je pris le bandage et m'appliqua à le poser le plus soigneusement possible. Quelques gémissements lui échappèrent… Mon cœur s'emballa…Une chaleur s'empara de mon ventre…Mon regard fixait intensément ce pied que je tenais entre mes doigts…J'étais comme hypnotisé. Doucement je dardais ma langue, caressant un de ses orteils…Puis je déposai de légers baisers sur le bandage qui maintenait sa cheville blessée. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Je levai mon regard vers son visage. Mon cœur ne fit qu'augmenter dans sa cadence. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient légèrement écarquillés, et ses joues étaient teintées de rose. Je continuai alors de parsemer sa cheville de baisers…Puis remonta un peu plus au mollet. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Un grincement me fis imaginer ses doigts se crisper un peu plus contre le cuir du canapé…J'entendais sa respiration devenir hésitante, tandis que mes lèvres continuèrent leurs caresses, arrivées maintenant au genou…De mon autre main, j'écartais doucement sa cuisse, laissant à mes lèvres la possibilité d'aller entre ses jambes. Doucement je caressais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, léchant parfois…Une de ses mains vint se poser sur ma tête, entremêlant entre ses doigts tremblants quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Je pouvais voir à travers le tissu de son boxer, la forme évidente de son érection grandissante. La chaleur que je ressentais augmenta…Je mordis avec douceur sa verge à travers le tissu…Il laissa s'échapper d'entre ses lèvre un petit cri. La main qui tenait sa cheville glissa le long de sa jambe…Jusqu'à sa cuisse. Je me mis à caresser de mes deux mains ses cuisses offertes…Lentement il les écarta. De mes dents, je fis glisser le tissu, libérant ainsi sa verge gonflé de désir. J'attendis un peu laissant mon être se gorger de sa respiration…Des battements de son cœur…Et du sentiment de frustration qui l'envahissait. Lorsque je sentis que l'attente devenait insupportable, je pris sans autre conviction son membre en bouche. Un cri de surprise lui échappa. J'enroulai alors doucement ma langue autour de sa hampe, humidifiant grâce à ma bave. Mes lèvres glissèrent tout du long, ma langue caressant sa hauteur puis venant titiller l'extrémité de sa verge. Ses doux gémissements vinrent caresser chaque partie de mon corps, alors que mes lèvres s'amusaient à sucer ce joli bonbon rose. De mes mains je massais ses cuisses, les écartant un peu plus…Ma langue venait câliner son membre…Parfois je mordais légèrement son gland sous un gémissement de douleur….Plus…J'en voulais plus…

Je délaissai son membre et me releva. De sa respiration haletante, il me regarda incompréhensif. Je vis son regard glisser le long de mon torse à moitié découvert par ma chemise entrouverte. Je sentis mon érection se tendre u peu plus, tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur d'envie, ses yeux posé sur mon entrejambe. Doucement, pour ne pas se faire mal, il se mit à genoux sur le canapé. Ses doigts défirent prestement la boucle de ma ceinture et en un geste rapide et précis, il défit le bouton puis la braguette….Des ses doigts fins, il libéra ma verge….C'était la première fois que nous allions nous adonner à cela….Lentement, je le vis sortir timidement sa langue…Il caressa doucement mon gland…Je le sentais hésitant, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon excitation. Ses doigts fins commencèrent des mouvements d'aller et venu sur mon membre plus tendu que jamais, alors qu'il entamait des petits coups de langue sur son extrémité. Son autre main caressait mes hanches, retraçant parfois inconsciemment les formes de mon tatouage. Puis je le vis arrêter tout mouvement, regardant perplexe la hampe qu'il avait en main. Je passai alors ma main dans ses cheveux en une caresse, comme pour le rassurer. Alors, décidé, il prit le tout en bouche. Une onde de plaisir s'empara de moi…Tel que je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Sa langue timide et inexpérimentée…C'était….Si bon….

Son pouce caressa mon gland, accompagné de sa langue…Puis ses lèvres il revint caresser de ses mouvements peu sûr ma verge…

**« Humm…Vas-y continu… »** Susurrais-je d'une voix grave que je ne contrôlais plus. J'avais fermé les yeux, laissant le plaisir prendre totalement possession de moi….Ma main alors posée dans ses cheveux, lui intima en une poussée elle aussi non contrôlée, d'aller plus vite et plus loin… Ce qu'il fit….** « Haaannmmmm…. »….**La chaleur ne faisait qu'augmenter….Les ondes de plaisirs traversaient mon corps. Je baissais alors les yeux vers son visage….Ses yeux étaient fermés, et ses sourcils légèrement froncés…Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur sous un gémissement alors que des picotements commençaient à se faire sentir au niveau de mon aine.

D'un geste brusque je le repoussai. Il retomba sur le canapé, les lèvres encore humides de bave et les joues légèrement rosées. Il me lança un regard empli d'incompréhension. Je laissai mes yeux se fondre dans les siens, laissant la pression retomber. Doucement je m'avançai vers lui….Ne brisant pas le contact de nos regards….Arrivé à sa hauteur, je fis glisser mes genoux sous ses cuisses, ses jambes passant de chaque côté de mes hanches. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement…Je me sentais…Bizarre…Cette fois était différente des autres…J'avais l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur….Nous n'avions jamais était aussi…Proches ?...Oui…Là, maintenant, ce n'était plus une simple relation de gigolo à client….Mais bel et bien une sorte d'osmose, d'envie partagée mélangée à autre chose….Quelque chose de…Bizarre….

Mes mains glissèrent sous sa chemise blanche, collant son torse glabre et halé au mien…Je me fondais dans ses yeux…Bizarre….Je me sentais bizarre….Une de mes mains glissa jusqu'à sa nuque…Puis rien…Un seconde qui me parut une éternité…Une éternité à me fondre dans ses yeux…A sentir son cœur battre contre moi…Les mouvements de sa respiration saccadée caresser ma peau….Doucement je laissais mes yeux se fermer…Mon visage se pencher….Et mes lèvres….Se poser doucement sur les siennes….Un baiser…Un simple baiser et pourtant…Un…Puis deux….Il ne m'avait pas repoussé. Pour la première fois…Il me laissait gouter ses lèvres. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, essayant de comprendre…Seule ses joues rougies ainsi que ses yeux embués de plaisir me faisaient comprendre qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses vis-à-vis de moi. Alors, sans chercher à comprendre, mon visage se pencha à nouveau, et mes lèvres vinrent s'emparer encore une fois des siennes…Laissant ma langue s'immiscer dans le baiser…Caressant avec douceur ses lèvres, puis cherchant désespérément à rencontrer la sienne. Lorsqu'elles se trouvèrent…Se fut timidement qu'elles se caressèrent…Puis l'échange devint plus profond, étouffant nos gémissements de satisfaction. Ca faisait si longtemps que nous attendions cela…

Ma langue délaissa à contre cœur la sienne…J'avais envie de lui, et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Alors, j'humidifiai deux de mes doigts, puis vint reprendre goulument ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue….Mon index caressa doucement les contours de son anneau de chair, et doucement, je le fis glisser à l'intérieur…Puis mon majeur vint le rejoindre…..J'allais et venais…Lentement, tandis que ses gémissements vibraient contre mes lèvres…J'ondulais mes doigts…Entrais…Sortais…

Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt selon moi, je retirai mes doigts et attrapais ses cuisses. Sans couper court au baiser, je le soulevai tandis que ses jambes s'étaient accrochées à mes hanches. Debout, je titubai un peu, essayant de trouvé un équilibre. Et sans chercher plus loin, je le plaquai férocement contre le mur le plus proche. De mes mains, j'écartai ses globes de chaires….Et sans plus attendre, je le pénétrai d'un coup de rein.

**« Haaaaaa !! ….Haaaan……Haaaaanmmmmm…..Haaaaaaa….» **

Je me délectais de son visage grimaçant de plaisir, tandis que ma verge allait et venait frénétiquement en lui, enserré par son anneau de chair. Ses mains agrippaient désespérément ma chemise…Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, laissant sa bouche entrouverte qui hurlait le plaisir qui le consumait….Il était….Magnifique….

Le mouvement de mes hanches devint irrégulier, et profond, le caressant de l'intérieur…. Lorsque j'atteignais sa prostate, un petit cri aigue lui échappait….Et j'aimais ça…Je voulais le voir perde la tête sous le coup de mes hanches….Il était si bon….Si étroit….Son anneau se contractait parfois en une douce pression…

Ses doigts vinrent prendre mon visage et c'est avec envie qu'il dévora ma bouche ainsi que ma langue…Un…Et deux grands coups de butoir….Un long gémissement caressant mes lèvres….J'avais envie de le goûter entièrement….Encore plus….Je décollai alors son dos du mur. Sans briser notre baiser, il reposa ses jambes à terre. Sa langue en une dernière caresse délaissa la mienne…Seul un filet de bave nous reliait. D'un geste rapide et pressé, je déboutonnai ma chemise et laissais mon pantalon glisser de mes jambes. Lui fit de même avec sa chemise puis revint désespérément s'accrocher à mes lèvres. Mes doigts se laissaient se perdre dans sa chevelure dorée, tandis que les siennes caressaient frénétiquement mon dos couvert de sueur….Lentement sans briser notre contact, nous nous laissions glisser à terre, alors qu'il écartait lascivement les jambes, me laissant glisser entre elles. Je léchais une dernière fois ses lèvres, et me laissai me perdre dans son regard bleuté….Il était si beau….Là entre mes bras…Je ne pouvais décrire en cet instant le sentiment qui s'empara de moi….Et ses doigts vinrent caresser ma joue…Je laissais alors un sourire se peindre sur mon visage….J'étais bien, là entre ses bras….

Je me penchai puis goutai encore et encore à ses lèvres….Puis me fondit encore et encore en lui. Cette nuit, je lui fis l'amour….Oui l'amour, pas de la simple baise comme d'habitude…Mais bel et bien ce qu'on appelait l'amour. Le sentiment de fusion même entre deux êtres…Et cela je ne l'ai vécut que deux fois dans toute mon existence…Oui cette nuit nous avions fait l'amour comme deux êtres qui, enfin se trouvaient….

Le bruit de la circulation vint troubler mon sommeil….Et je sentais sur moi les rayons doux et rassurants du soleil me caresser la peau. Je tentai difficilement d'ouvrir les yeux…Puis en un grognement de mécontentement, je me retournai dans mon lit, recouvrant ma tête de mon drap…Veux encore dormir…Puis petit à petits, des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent….La nuit dernière….Avec lui…Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, tandis que mon cœur s'emballait. Il n'y avait plus personne à côté de moi dans le lit. Je rejetais en vitesse les draps de sur moi et partis chercher sa présence dans l'appartement, nu….Rien, nulle part. Il s'était envolé…Volatilisé. Un horrible sentiment m'étreignait le cœur…Pourquoi ? Et comme pour répondre à ma question, du coin de l'œil, je vis un morceau de papier sur ma table basse. De suite, je me précipitai vers celui-ci et m'empressai de le lire…Mes yeux ne purent lire et mon cerveau comprendre que : **_« …Ne veux plus qu'on se revoit….Trop dur pour moi de tomber encore amoureux…..Jeu terminé….Adieu… »_**….Mes doigts laissèrent tomber le bout de papier à terre….Fini….Comme ça….Tout simplement….Aussi facilement…..Un sourde douleur vint tordre mes entrailles….Lentement, je me dirigeai vers mon lit, et m'y laissai retomber….Comment pouvait-il… ? Là, je vis prêt de ma table de nuit, une carte, puis une photo apparemment déchirée. Mon cœur s'emballa….

**« Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

Je pris les deux objets entre mes mains. Sur la carte, une photo de lui….Et un nom… « **_Uzumaki….Naruto…. » _**Je connaissais enfin son nom…J'examinais alors la carte de plus prêt. Apparemment la carte provenait de son travail. Il devait être employé dans cette entreprise nommée _Kahou (Patrimoine/héritage)_….Puis mon regard se posa sur la photo….Il y avait un enfant, une petite tête blonde aux grands yeux bleus et au sourire timide….Il devait avoir trois ans sur cette photo…A côté de lui, un homme, dont les cheveux faisaient comprendre que son fils en avait hérité. Puis une femme à la longue chevelure rouge et aux grands yeux…Très belle femme…Mais ce qui m'intriguai le plus fut que la photo était déchirée à partir du bras de la femme….Je retournais alors le bout de papier et vis inscrit au stylo bille : _10 Octobre 1982…_

_A suivre…_

**_Ouais finis hourra !! (Se sort une bouteille de champagne du frigo)Bon…Désolée pour le retard mais j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus et qu'il vous a aussi mis l'eau à la bouche. Sur ce, à la prochaine ! Ja ne !_**

**_Murasaki-kun_**


	3. So break me

_**Héhé…Hello tout le monde, me revoilà, en retard d'accord j'admets…Mais bon en ce moment je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça même si j'ai énormément envie d'écrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais besoin de remettre au clair les idées de cette fic et valà c'est fait lol. Donc voici l'avant-dernier chapitre…Et oui c'est une petite ficounette. En tout cas je suis ravie de voir qu'elle plaît. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous. Ja ne !**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_Genre :__ Yaoï/ Lemon / AU / Songfic_

_Couples :__ SasuNaru _

_Disclaimer __: On m'a dit…Je ne fais que vous rapporter hein…Mais on m'a dit que Naruto appartenait à Kishimoto….Si si je vous jure ! Quoi ? Comment ? Vous aussi ça vous étonne ? Je me disais aussi… (Pour les mous du bulbe cette phrase est ironique)_

_No__**w**__…_

_**I**__ Ju__**s**__t wa__**nt**__**Y**__o__**u**_

_Troisième partie_

…**S**_o_ **B**_r_E_A**k **m_**E**…

Les lueurs blafardes de la nuit caressaient mon visage…Je venais de finir une des mes nombreuses nuits…Encore. Non je ne retournais pas au Waku Waku…Pas cette fois. Dans des gestes lents, presque mécaniques, je guidais ma voiture vers le quartier de Ginza. Ne cherchant qu'à retrouver mon studio…A m'affaler dans mon canapé, et à fumer une cigarette tout en buvant mon dernier verre de Whisky…Avant que le lendemain une autre journée recommence…Et ainsi de suite…

Pour la première fois, de ma vie peut-être dirais-je même, je venais à me demander où tout cela m'amenait…Etait-ce ainsi que je concevais ma vie ? Allais-je continuer dans cette voie qui ne me faisait entrapercevoir aucun futur… ?....Je ne sais pas…

Las, je regardais mon poste de radio…Non, pas de musique…Pas maintenant…

Un soupir glissa d'entre mes lèvres. Agacé par ces pensées noires qui m'assaillaient depuis quelques temps, je pris une cigarette et me l'allumais sans ménagement. En un soupir de bien être, je rejetais la fumée dont mes poumons venaient de se gorger. Lentement j'ouvris la fenêtre, laissant le vent caresser doucement mon visage de ses longs doigts fins.

Je pensais à lui…Malgré moi….Son visage hantait mon esprit, venant parfois me torturer la nuit. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour…Ce jour où sans explications, il était parti de ma vie tel un fantôme. Comme un songe…Ou bien un être surnaturel quelconque venu caresser mon âme, me faisant ressentir, connaître même…Des sentiments qui alors m'étaient inconnus…

Sur ces dernières pensées, je pris la commande du garage de l'immeuble, et l'ouvrit pour m'y engouffrer.

D'un geste morne, j'ouvris ma porte d'entrée. Fatigué, je me laissai couler sur mon canapé, m'alluma une énième cigarette, tout en versant le liquide brunâtre dans un verre en cristal….Et je restais là…Seul, prostré dans mon canapé de cuir. Seul le silence m'accompagnait. Seule la pénombre m'enveloppait de ses bras maternels.

Comment avais-je pus me faire avoir aussi facilement ? Décidément il se foutait bien de moi. Au debut bien sûr, j'étais toujours dans cette euphorie qui me laissait à penser qu'il était le seul à me comprendre….A me connaitre…Ma moitié oserais- je affirmer…

Alors, comme dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose, je me suis empressé de partir à sa recherche…Devenu le prince à la recherche de sa Cendrillon. Je suis donc allé directement voir dans cette entreprise, Kahou…Peut-être y serait-il…Me suis-je alors dit.

Arrivé à l'accueil pourtant, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres et au visage exsangue eut l'air d'abord étonnée par ma demande. J'eus presque ressentit comme un frisson lorsque j'ai prononcé son nom…De ses yeux alors d'une pâleur surnaturelle, elle me bafouilla le regard excusé, que Uzumaki Naruto ne travaillait plus dans cette entreprise depuis bientôt six ans….J'avais sentit mon cœur se tordre de douleur…Jamais alors je ne le reverrais ? D'un sourire forcé je la remerciai, et elle de son regard désolé, présenta encore une fois ses excuses…

Je tirai une plus longue bouffée sur ma cigarette….Pourquoi alors….Pourquoi avait-il délibérément laissé cette carte si ce n'était pas pour que je puisse le retrouver ?!...Il se foutait de moi…Il disait vouloir arrêter ce jeu et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que c'était encore lui qui avait les dés en mains.

Ses lèvres…Elles me hantaient…Douces et chaudes…Comme une insoutenable torture. Il m'avait accordé ce cadeau. Cette simple caresse…Une douce chaleur m'imprégnait…D'une main je caressais inconsciemment mon entrejambe….

Doux cadeau empoisonné… Je pouvais encore sentir sa peau glisser contre la mienne…Ses mains douces et joueuses qui d'une simple caresse me faisaient perdre la tête. Ses perles céruléennes, insondable océan de tristesse qui pourtant me regardaient avec envie…Ses soupirs…Ses gémissements…

Mes doigts défirent la braguette et en sortirent mon membre gorgé d'amour…

Je pouvais encore sentir ses doigts tremblant d'hésitation…Sa langue caresser doucement mon membre…Ses sourcils froncés…Ses joues rougies de plaisir…

….Hmmmm…..Hannnn….

Ses cuisses, douces…Cet antre…Chaud…Serré…Ses lèvres pulpeuses… Ses longues mèches dorées collant à sa peau perlée de sueur…Ses mouvements de hanches…Comme une danse frénétique et sensuelle.

…..Haaan….Hmaaaan….

Ses douces mains qui agrippaient désespérément mes épaules…Son membre tendu qui en de longues caresses se frottait contre mon ventre…

….Hmmm….

Son visage grimaçant de plaisir…Ce visage que tu rejettes en arrière alors que je sens ton anneau de chaire se contracter en une douce pression….

….Haannn…..Haaaaa……

Mon cœur qui se gorge d'amour tandis que ton visage se contracte sous le coup de l'orgasme…Et ce son…Ce magnifique son qui alors franchit tes lèvres….

….Haaaaaa….Haaaaaan….

…Ces lèvres que tu m'offres amoureusement, et qui me font frémir tant elles sont douces et chaudes…

…..Na…..Naruto….

Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, l'esprit encore perdus dans les images et les sensations qui me submergeaient….Ma respiration était saccadée…

Puis doucement le brouillard dans mon esprit se dissipa. Je sentais contre ma main, ce liquide chaud et non méconnu….

« Et merde…. »

Un profond désespoir alors s'empara de moi, la réalité m'ayant rattrapé au passage….Puis une colère…Une sourde colère s'empara de moi…

« Bordel de merde !!! » Excédé je pris le verre en cristal et le fracassa contre le mur…

C'est à cause de lui tout ça !? Cet enfoiré s'est joué de moi ! Comment ais-je pus me laisser avoir ?!

La colère…Sombre…Avait à présent prit la place du désespoir…J'avais été faible…Naïf…Plus jamais…Plus jamais cela ne devait recommencer.

Je me levai alors du canapé, enlevai mes vêtements les laissant à terre, et me laissai tomber sur mon lit aux draps défaits…

Je n'avais plus l'espoir de trouver le sommeil….

….Les jours passèrent…Les mois…J'essayais d'effacer de mon esprit tout souvenir de son intrusion dans ma vie…J'essayais…Et la vie continuait…Comme avant.

Nous étions dans le plus grand et le plus riches de tout les restaurants de tout Tokyo. Hatake-san avait loué un petit salon privé. Il y avait nos plus gros clients, ainsi que les meilleurs gigolos de l'établissement…Les plus grands Champagnes coulaient à flot…Des rires et des gloussements raisonnaient dans toute la pièce, et de la musique raisonnait doucement à nos oreilles (alors moi pour être dans la scène, pour ceux qui veulent, moi je m'écoutais « Violet » de Savage Garden). La couleur rouge prédominait sur toutes les autres, les lumières étaient tamisées…L'ambiance était d'une sensualité et d'une décadence sans pareil…

Je vis quelques mains se frayer un chemin sous des robes valant des millions…Des lèvres glisser sur des bijoux ornés d'or et de diamants…

«Hoooo…Uchiwa-san vous m'avez tellement manqué…Je ne faisais que penser à vous lorsque cette chose abjecte qu'est mon époux, tentait de poser ses mains sur moi. Je ne vous veux que vous, rien que vous…Uchiwa-san… »

Je laissai alors un sourire charmeur se peindre sur mon visage…Et ma main se poser doucement sur sa cuisse.

« Vous êtes si…Si belle madame…Comment pouvez-vous continuer à vivre avec un homme tel que lui…Moi à sa place je vous ferais l'amour toutes les nuits… » Lui susurrais-je délicatement à l'oreille…

Un couinement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres charnues grossièrement tartinées de rouge à lèvre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent…Son regard devint brillant…

Un petit sourire naquit de sur mes lèvres, tandis que je faisais un peu plus glisser ma main vers son entrejambe…

« U….Uchiwa-san….

-Vous reprendrez bien un peu de…Champagne ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je déversai le reste de la bouteille dans la flûte qui lui faisait face…Elle l'a but d'une traite…

Ca y est, j'étais redevenu moi-même…J'aimais ça…Redevenu le numéro un…Celui qui faisait rêver les hommes et les femmes les plus riches de la ville…

Je sursautai violement…Je baissais alors les yeux et vis les doigts de ma cliente s'afférer à ouvrir délicatement la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon…Ha….Elle veut jouer à ça ?

Elle me lança un regard provocateur avant de plonger sa tête sous la table…

Je m'installais un peu mieux dans le canapé en velours…Ecartant un peu plus les jambes. Puis, je pris une cigarette dans mon paquet posé sur la table, la callai entre mes lèvres et l'allumai à l'aide de mon zippo.

J'inspirais une longue bouffée tandis que je sentais ses lèvres ainsi que sa langue s'afférer sur ma verge…Mine de rien ça détend….

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que son visage ne refasse surface…Du revers de sa main, elle s'essuya la commissure des lèvres d'où perlait encore un fin filet de bave. Son regard embué de plaisir plongea dans le mien…En un sourire je lui tendis la main, l'invitant à me suivre à l'étage où Hatake-san avait loué plusieurs chambres…Bien sûr les clients devraient payer le prix double…

….Et les heures s'écoulèrent…Je me retrouvais seul, affalé dans un des canapés de velours rouge avec pour seul compagnie une bouteille de Vodka à moitié vide. La mélodie d'une musique quelconque caressait mes oreilles…Il devait être plus de quatre heure du matin, la soirée était finie. La plus part des gigolos étaient partis avec leur client ou bien étaient sûrement rentrés chez eux.

Moi j'étais là, à boire par à coup ce liquide âpre qui me réchauffait de l'intérieur et grisait mon esprit…J'étais bien…Je ne pensais plus à rien…Non plus à rien…

« Sasuke-kun.. ? »

Doucement, je levais mon regard et vis face à moi l'ancien numéro un de la boîte…

« Neji…Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Nonchalamment il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prit la bouteille des mains avant d'en prendre une longue lampée. Une grimace se peignit sur son visage…

« Haa…Je suis mort…Je peux te prendre une clope.. » Mais avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, il s'était déjà servit, prenant d'entre ses longs doigts fins une de mes cigarettes. Le crépitement de mon zippo suivit…En un soupir d'aise il laissa la nicotine l'imprégner totalement.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vus…A vrai dire je pense que c'est depuis la dernière fois. Comment va ton…Client au fait ? Celui qui a essayé de se jeter sous les roues d'un camion. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement…Sans le regarder, je reportai le goulot à mes lèvres…

« J'espère que tu as fait attention et que tu ne t'ai pas laissé influencer… Tu sais, l'amour ce n'est pas pour nous… »

Je sentais la colère monter petit à petit…S'imprégner de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Son regard empli d'une tristesse sans nom vint assaillir mon esprit…Des images de cette dernière nuit refirent surface…Images et sensations que je ne pouvais contrôler malgré moi…De l'amour ?...Non…Mais pourquoi alors….Pourquoi je me sentais….Trahis ?

…Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre con…

« Tu sais…. »

Sa voix se fit doucereuse…Lentement il laissa glisser son corps un peu plus contre moi…

« Mon offre de la dernière fois tient toujours... »

Sa main se posa doucement sur ma cuisse. Je regardai alors longuement ses doigts…Après tout…Pourquoi pas ?...

Pour toute réponse, je pris sa main et vint la poser sans ménagement contre mon entrejambe. Je le vis alors se morde doucement la lèvre inférieure…En une douce pression, il commença à agripper à travers le tissus mon membre à demi-levé, et de ses doigts il se mit à le caresser…

Je laissais un soupir rauque glisser d'entre mes lèvres, laissant ma main posée sur la sienne qui continuait à cajoler doucereusement mon membre.

Son visage se pencha vers moi…Je fis de même…Doucement je vis sa langue qui commençait à venir titiller mes lèvres…Simple caresse…Je lui offris alors aussitôt la mienne…Simple caresse…Lentement nos souffles se mélangèrent…Nos langues vinrent se câliner….Petits coups de langue…Longues caresses…

Une douce chaleur m'envahissait….Sa main contre mon érection…Sa langue douce et joueuse…L'alcool aussi y était pour beaucoup. Je ne voyais rien d'autre….Ne ressentais rien d'autre…C'était si bon…La chaleur augmenta…Je fermais les yeux. Un gémissement m'échappa.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il avait fait glisser ma fermeture éclaire…Défait le bouton de ses doigts agiles. Il n'eut même pas besoin de tirer sur le tissu du boxer. Mon érection dépassait déjà de l'élastique de celui-ci.

En un dernier coup de langue, il prit ma verge entre ses doigts, et vint brutalement sceller nos lèvres. Un autre de mes gémissements vint vibrer contre nos lèvres….Il n'était pas l'ancien numéro un pour rien…De sa langue que j'avais deviné experte, il caressa longuement la mienne, entamant un ballet souple et sensuel. Il me mangeait littéralement la bouche, tandis que ses doigts glissaient longuement contre mon membre en de longs va et vient. Son pouce venait parfois caresser mon gland…Bordel c'était bon…

En une dernière caresse, il suçota ma langue. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens…Il me lança un sourire mutin, puis son visage plongea rejoindre ses doigts…Un hoquet suivit d'un long râle de plaisir m'échappa. Ses lèvres chaudes et humides enserraient lascivement mon membre….J'entrelaçais mes doigts à ses longues mèches de geai défaisant l'élastique qui les retenait. Sa langue léchait subtilement ma verge…Ses lèvres la caressait longuement….Bordel c'que c'était bon…Doucement je fermais les yeux, laissant mon corps entier s'imprégner de chaque sensation….J'étais déconnecté du monde…Lentement j'ouvris les yeux…Une brume de plaisir me brouillait la vue. Ma respiration s'accélérait doucement, au même rythme que mon excitation grandissante. Je me mordais légèrement la lèvre inférieure…Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur lui…Je vis mes doigts se fondre dans un océan de blés… Il releva délicatement son visage. Mon regard se noya dans un océan de tristesse céruléen...Mon cœur manqua un battement. Perdu, je rejetai violement cette forme confuse.

Je secouais vivement la tête, tentant de m'enlever cette image de l'esprit…

Je reposai alors mon regard sur lui, et vis Neji les sourcils froncés, s'essuyer les lèvres du revers de la main.

« …Excuse moi je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Lentement, il se redressa et vint se mettre face à moi….Une musique commença à vibrer contre les murs…Musique qui retient de suite mon intention tant les mouvements de Neji étaient en accord avec elle. En de mouvements souples et sensuels, il fit glisser son pantalon de ses longues jambes exsangues…Son boxer…Offrant ainsi à ma vue son excitation…Lentement il déboutonna un à un les boutons de sa chemise … (« Break me, Shake me » Savage Garden)

« I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je changerais encore mon opinion  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
Mais tu m'as ému d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu  
You moved me in a way that I've never known »  
Tu m'as ému d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu »

Avant de venir le rejoindre, je finis d'une traite la bouteille de Vodka…Le liquide vint doucement me brûler la gorge. Je fis claquer ma langue, et décidai de me lever…Un vertige me prit…

« But straight away you just moved into position again  
« Mais immédiatement tu as encore pris position  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
Tu m'as maltraité d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu  
You abused me in a way that I've never known »  
Tu m'as maltraité d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu »

Je n'entendais que la voix du chanteur, douce en envoutante…Le rythme avait prit possession de mon corps tandis que je m'avançais lentement vers Neji, ouvrant au fur et à mesure de ma progression ma chemise. Sensuellement je collai mon torse glabre contre son dos…Mes mains glissèrent contre sa peau pâle et douce. Mes doigts caressèrent ses tétons…En de longs mouvements de bassin je fis caresser ma verge contre ses fesses douces et rebondies…Un étrange sentiment s'empara de moi…La musique m'imprégnait totalement…Les paroles…Oui les paroles…

Ce sentiment qui grondait en moi depuis plusieurs jours déjà vint prendre le dessus…Je ne voyais plus rien, ne sentais plus rien…Plus rien à part cette colère sourde et noire qui prenait entièrement possession de mon corps…De mon esprit…Non ce n'était plus Neji que j'avais entre mes mains…Mais toi…Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule espèce de pute…Tu va voir qu'avec moi, on ne rigole pas…

« So break me shake me hate me take me over  
« Alors, brise-moi, secoue-moi, déteste-moi, reprend-moi  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Quand la folie s'arrêtera alors tu seras seule  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
Juste, brise-moi, secoue-moi, déteste-moi, reprend-moi  
When the madness stops then you will be alone »  
Quand la folie s'arrêtera alors tu seras seule »

Brusquement je renversai Neji contre la table, j'écartais violement ses globes de chair puis crachai deux fois contre son intimité. D'une poigne brusque j'empoignais ses cheveux…Un geignement de douleur lui échappa…Sans ménagement alors je le pénétrai violement….

« So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
« Donc c'est ton genre de manipuler les autres  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
Bien, tu me trouble d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known »  
Tu me trouble d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu »

Son hurlement m'excita d'avantage…C'était bon…Chaud …Etroit…Mes hanches entamèrent un mouvement lent et profond….Ses gémissements vinrent attiser mon excitation. Un sourire se glissa sur mes lèvres. Je me penchai lentement vers lui. Sa respiration était saccadée...Je léchai doucement le lobe de son oreille, avant de susurrer doucement…

« …Je vais te baiser comme la pute que tu es…. »

« So break me shake me hate me take me over  
« Alors, brise-moi, secoue-moi, déteste-moi, reprend-moi  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Quand la folie s'arrêtera alors tu seras seule  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
Alors ne me brise pas, ne me secoue pas, ne me déteste pas, ne me reprend pas  
When the madness stops then you will be alone »  
Quand la folie s'arrêtera alors tu seras seule »

Je lui donnai un violent coup de rein qui le fit hurler….Haaa c'était si bon….Mes coups de butoirs firent claquer mon aine contre ses fesses…J'aimais à entendre ce son…J'entrais, ressortais en une cadence sauvage et effréné…Le rythme de la musique accompagnant mes mouvements. Ses gémissements se mélangeaient à ses hurlements…Je le voyais mordre sa main…Je tirais encore un coup sec sur ses cheveux qui le fit lâcher prise….

« Haaaa !!!!!! Haaaaa !!!!!!! »

« She says, " I can help you, but what do you say?"  
« Elle dit, je peux t'aider, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?  
'Cause it's not free baby, you'll have to pay  
Parceque ce n'est pas gratuit chérie, tu devras payer  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading »  
Tu continues juste à me contempler, c'est ton âme qui est en train de s'estomper lentement »

Oui vas-y….Hurle…Son anneau de chair se resserrait convulsivement autour de mon pénis…C'était tellement bon. De ma main droite j'écartais l'un de ses globes de chair, approfondissant les pénétrations…Allant plus loin…Plus profond. Il agrippa le bord de la table…Griffant de ses doigts le bois vernis…Ses sourcils étaient froncés…Le plaisir se mélangeait à la douleur…C'était si excitant…

« Haaan….Haaaan !!!! Haaaaaamm !!!!! »

« God, don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
« Dieu ne sais-tu pas que je vis avec une tonne de regrets ?  
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
Car je t'ai émue d'une manière que tu n'a jamais connu  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
Mais je t'ai accusé d'une manière que tu n'a jamais connu  
But you've hurt me in a way that I've never known... »  
Mais tu m'as blessé d'une manière que je n'ai jamais connu »

Je ralentis la cadence…Affamé je laissais glisser ma langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau était douce et salée…Couverte de sueur…De mes deux mains j'écartais un peu plus ses fesses, et le pénétrai violement tout en lui mordant férocement l'épaule.

« Haaan !!!! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, je m'enlevai de lui, puis le retournai d'un geste vif. Lorsque son visage rougit de plaisir me fit fasse, je sus qu'il voulait m'embrasser…Je posai alors une main contre son torse et le poussai sans ménagement contre la table. Un frisson de plaisir s'empara de moi…Il s'assit alors sur le bord et d'un geste de la main laissa tomber à terre tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il s'allongea alors et écarta lascivement les jambes…Ses longues mèches de geai étaient éparpillées tout autour de son visage…Mais pour moi ce n'était pas lui non…C'était toi…

« Break me shake me hate me take me over  
« Brise-moi, secoue-moi, déteste-moi, reprend-moi  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
Quand la folie s'arrêtera alors tu seras seule  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
Alors ne me brise pas, ne me secoue pas, ne me déteste pas, ne me reprend pas  
When the madness stops then you will be alone »  
Quand la folie s'arrêtera alors tu seras seule »

J'attrapais ses cuisses et les écartais…Je positionnai mon sexe contre son intimité…Sans plus attendre, d'un mouvement vif j'entrai entièrement en lui. Il se cambra fortement, rejetant sa tête en arrière, tout en hurlant…Ses doigts vinrent s'agripper encore une fois au bord de la table qu'il griffa aux mouvements de mes hanches.

« Listen, baby  
« Ecoute, chérie

You'll be, you'll be alone  
Tu seras, tu seras seule  
Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
Brise-moi, secoue-moi, déteste-moi, prend-moi, fais-moi  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me »  
Dissimule-moi, brise-moi, secoue-moi, déteste-moi, prend-moi »

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'était beaucoup trop bon…L'entendre hurler ainsi de douleur était beaucoup trop excitant….Je continuais à le pénétrer violement, ne ralentissant aucunement la cadence…Me fondre en lui était si bon….Je sentais un fourmillement non méconnu s'emparer de mon aine…Son anneau se contractait à intervalle régulier et sous une dernière grimace je le vis se vider par saccade contre son torse couvert de sueur….Je mordis fortement ma lèvre inférieure, laissant la sensation, ce fourmillement prendre entièrement possession de moi….Ho oui bordel…C'est bon…..

« Break me »

« Brise-moi »

Un long râle de plaisir m'échappa, tandis qu'en un ultime coup de rein qui le fit hurler, je me vidais entièrement en lui….

….La tête me tournait…Mon esprit était embrouillé. Je ne pouvais plus tenir sur mes jambes…Alors je tentais de reculer à tâtons, tenant mon visage d'une main….Sans que je ne comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me pris les pieds dans un coussin et me retrouvai affalé à terre. Le choc fut rude…Je tentais désespérément de retrouver ma respiration. Après avoir compris que j'étais adossé contre un mur, je laissais ma tête reposer contre celui-ci…Un bruit mat…Une douleur qui surgit des méandres de l'alcool…Un son qui se rapprochait plus du gargouillement que d'un simple cri de douleur m'échappa…Je me sentais mal…Mon esprit s'embrouillait…Je n'arrivais plus a en garder le contrôle…Je laissai alors le temps faire son affaire…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ma respiration s'était calmée…Mon esprit était redevenu un peu plus clair…

« …Ca va… ? »

Je sursautai légèrement. Je n'avais pas sentit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi…Puis tout me revint en mémoire…La colère…La douleur…Merde…Je l'avais pratiquement violé…Je ne lui répondis pas, ne le regardai même pas…j'étais honteux…Oui honteux de ce que je venais de faire…Pourquoi….Pourquoi ?...

Je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre, je n'en avais aucune envie…Alors que je sentais poindre un sentiment de désespoir, j'attrapai une bouteille de rhum à moitié pleine qui trainait par terre, l'ouvrit, et commença à la boire aussi sec…Pour oublier…Pour tout oublier…

Ce n'était pas Neji que j'avais meurtrit…Ce n'était pas lui que je voulais détruire…Mais toi…Je voulais que tu ressentes cette douleur cette frustration qui me rongeait de l'intérieur…Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissais-je ainsi ? Pourquoi je ressentais tout ça ?!...Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Alors je continuais à boire…Sentant le regard de Neji posé sur moi…Un regard doux et désolé…Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je repris alors une longue gorgée de rhum.

….Je ne sais pas quel jour on est…Je ne sais pas non plus l'heure qu'il est…Je m'en fous…

Un bruit sourd…Une bouteille vide qui roule sur le tapis…

Mon corps était lourd…Et en même temps je me sentais si léger…Mon regard fixait un point imaginaire, tandis que je voyais une forme se mouvoir devant moi…Naruto…Ce nom complètement idiot et pourtant si doux à mes oreilles…Je vis l'ombre s'avancer vers moi….C'est toi Naruto ?...Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?!

« ….Narutoooo….Re…Répond-moi bordeeeel….Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul comme ça ? »

Je sentais une poigne m'attraper par les aisselles tandis qu'on essayait de me lever…

« …P….Pourquoi espèce d'enfoiré.. ?....Pourquoi ….T….Tu m'as tant donné…Pour….Pour ensuite tout m'enlever…. ? »

…Je sentais contre ma joue, un corps doux et chaud…Mes jambes étaient bercées au rythme des pas de celui qui apparemment me portait…C'est toi Naruto ?...Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?...Tu es venues pour me dire qu'en fait tu t'étais trompé… ? Que tu voulais de moi c'est ça ?....Une immense vague de tristesse me submergea…Pourquoi je sentais le tissus contre ma joue devenir humide ?....Désespéré je resserrai tant que je pouvais mes bras autour de son cou….

« Me….Me laisse paaas…#Hic#....Naruto me laisse pas tout seuuuuul…. »

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas…Mon estomac se tordait….M..Merde…J'eus vite fait le temps de plonger ma tête sur le côté, qu'un violent haut le cœur me prit….J'entendis vaguement une voix jurer…

Lorsque mon estomac eut finis de protester…Mes paupières devinrent aussi lourdes que du plomb. Et avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves… « Me laisse pas tout seul… »

…Le lendemain lorsque je me suis réveillé seul et nu dans mon lit, je compris que toute cette histoire était allée beaucoup trop loin. Cette pensée se concrétisa lorsque les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Par la suite, j'évitai le plus possible Neji…Je ne voulais aucunement reparler de tout ça…Il me fallut une semaine pourtant…Une semaine à enfin me décider d'appeler la seule personne qui saurait m'aider….

…J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit…Ce simple endroit situé à quelques kilomètres non loin de la ville. Un petit étang entouré de quelques arbres…C'était calme…Tellement calme. Nous y allions souvent lorsque j'étais plus jeune…Lorsque l'innocence et la naïveté ne sont qu'une protection contre la dure réalité…L'innocence enfantine. Nous venions déjeuner dans l'herbe sous l'ombre des arbres…Je revoyais le doux visage de ma mère qui me souriait tendrement tandis que nous jouions mon frère et moi au bord de l'eau…Et le visage de mon père habituellement dur et froid, avait l'air en cet endroit, calme et reposé…Pour moi ce lieu était aussi magique que les nombreux souvenirs qu'il renfermait.

…Je laissais doucement la fumée glisser d'entre mes lèvres…Je fermais les yeux…Apaisé…Le bruit si familier des grillons vint caresser mes oreilles, tandis que le bourdonnement d'une musique tirée de ma radio les accompagnait dans leur mélodie (alors moi pour me fondre dans la scène j'écoute « My Heart Was A Lonely Hunter » Chanson tirée du film « A love Song for Bobby Long »). J'étais tellement bien, allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre sur le capot de ma Jaguar noire, bras croisés sous la nuque…Juste là, à écouter doucement la musique…A laisser le vent caresser doucement ma peau…J'aimais beaucoup les début de soirée en été…

Je tirai encore longuement sur ma cigarette...Un bruit vint troubler cet instant de sérénité…Toujours à l'heure on dirait…

Je restais allongé pourtant….Savourant ces dernières minutes de paix…

Un crissement de pneus. Le bruit du frein à main. Le claquement d'une portière. Le bruit de pas qui petit à petit se rapprochait de moi…

« Ca doit être vraiment urgent…Pour que tu m'appel après deux ans sans nouvelles. »

…Sa voix…Toujours aussi douce et profonde. Tout comme lui…Il a toujours était comme ça…Calme…Posé…

« Nii-san… »

Je l'entendis soupirer. En une dernière bouffée, je jetai ma cigarette au loin et me releva pour lui faire face….Non il n'avait pas changé...Toujours ce visage calme…Ce regard profond et pourtant insondable…

Il était simplement face à moi, mains sur les hanches, vêtu comme d'habitude d'une simple chemise blanche, avec veste et pantalon cintré noirs….Je vis dépasser de sa veste, son arme de service impeccablement ranger dans son étuis en cuir attaché à sa ceinture…Non rien n'avait changé…

« Alors Sasuke… ? »

Je laissais mon regard se perdre sur la surface calme de l'étang…Itachi a toujours était le seul à me comprendre…Du moins pour certaine chose…

« Tu as des problème avec la justice ? Un de tes nombreux clients t'a intenté un procès ?...Tu as des problèmes d'argent ? »

Je soupirai…Lasse de ma situation plus que par ses questions…Et puis dans un sens cela me gênait un peu de me confier…

« Non…Aucun problème de ce côté-là…Je…C'est juste que…Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis… »

…Un long silence s'en suivit…Je savais qu'il avait sûrement était étonné de ma franchise…La dernière fois que l'on s'était vus c'était lorsque j'ai quitté la maison après une violente dispute, pour pouvoir vivre ma propre vie…Et non suivre cette espèce de tradition qu'avait la famille Uchiwa d'être dans la police de génération en génération…Non je voulais être moi et vivre comme je l'entendais…

«…Tu veux arrêter d'être gigolo… ? » Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc…

« Non…Ca n'a rien à voir dans tout ça…C'est juste que…Que depuis quelque temps ça ne va plus… »

Il ne me répondit pas de suite, occupé sûrement à réfléchir sur la situation…Il poussa alors un soupir tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches…Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis que je me rallumais une autre cigarette…

«….Tu es tombé amoureux… »

M'affirma t-il plus qu'il ne me questionna…

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma cigarette…Une quinte de toux me prit…

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est ce que tu m'chante ? » Lui lançais-je excédé.

« Pour que tu te poses autant de questions et soit perdu…Vus ton tempérament….C'est que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a changé dans ta vie. Et te connaissant pour que quelque chose vienne à te troubler autant. Ca ne peut être que ça…Ais-je tords ? »

Non, non, non…Ca n'était pas ça…Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…Si… ?....Et merde…

« En étant gigolo tu exclues tout ayant un rapport avec l'amour…Tu ne peux pas vivre une relation en faisant ce boulot…Tu n'a aucun futur. Réfléchis…Arrivé à quarante ans…Qui voudra de toi ?...Tu ne seras plus rien…Tu n'auras plus rien à quoi te raccrocher, et fonder une famille à cet âge t'ai exclus…

-Ca n'a rien à voir !...S'il est partis c'est que….

-Ha, alors j'avais bien raison…

-Oui mais ça n'a rien à voir…Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est barré… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a laissé ?! »

…Itachi me regarda intensément…Sans rien dire…

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé si c'était vraiment à cause de ça qu'il était partis ?...En sachant que vous ne pourrez jamais vous aimer vraiment…En couchant à droite à gauche. Peut –être avait-il réfléchis à tout ça lui, et a préféré ne rien te dire pour ne pas te blesser, et que c'est pour cela qu'il est partis sans rien dire…. »

…Ca serait ça….La cause de son départ ?...Il serait partis à cause de ça…Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?....Parce qu'il ne parle pas….Parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore être déçut sentimentalement…Merde…J'aurais dû…J'aurais dû voir tout ça et faire attention….Comprendre au travers de son regard triste et de ses pleurs, ses cris, ses appels….Merde je suis con…Mais avec des « Si » on ne refait pas le monde…J'ai laissé passé ma chance…Et pourtant j'ai tellement envie de le revoir…De ressentir encore une fois ce sentiment que tu m'a fait connaitre cette nuit là… Devrais-je arrêter pourtant ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis ?...De tirer un trait sur ce que je m'étais forcer à bâtir à l'insu de ma famille ?....Tout arrêter comme ça là d'un coup ?

« …Fais comme tu le sens…Mais sache que ta place auprès de nous est toujours libre…Si tu veux entrer dans la police, tu sais quoi faire.

-Non…Jamais je ne prendrais le même chemin que toi ou père…Je n'ai pas envie de changer et ce n'est pas toi qui va commencer à me faire changer d'avis…J'aime ce que je fais, j'aime ce que je suis…

-….D'accord… » Il me fit un doux sourire, puis s'avança vers moi…Alors, comme lorsque j'étais enfant, il me fit une pichenette sur le front, avant de me souffler doucement…

« …A plus tard petit frère…Fais attention à toi… »

…Abasourdis, je le regardai reprendre le chemin vers sa voiture, et s'en aller comme si de rien n'était…

…Un léger sourire naquit de sur mes lèvres, tandis que je caressais du bout des doigts l'endroit où mon frère venait de me toucher…

« …Nii-san… »

Trois semaines ont passé depuis que j'ai revue Itachi…Je dois vous avouer que je me sens encore plus perdu qu'avant…Je ne sais vraiment plus du tout où j'en suis…Dois-je continuer dans cette voie ?...Ou bien arrêter…refaire ma vie et tenter de le retrouver, et de lui expliquer que je ferais tout pour que l'on puisse continuer… ? Je ne sais pas…Je n'en sais rien…La seule chose que je sais, c'est que plus la vie avance, et plus je me sens vide…Plus je me sens seul …Alors souvent je rate un ou deux rendez-vous…Le plus souvent je n'y allais même plus du tout…Un soir, Hatake-san m'a appelé….J'avoue, je me suis fait sévèrement égueuler. Et alors ?...Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…Pourrais-je réellement tirer un trait sur tout ce qui fait de moi ce que je suis, simplement pour…Pour lui ? Aurais-je le courage d'aller jusque là ?...Oui…Je crois…Je crois que…Simplement pour le revoir…Pour pouvoir encore une fois me fondre dans ses yeux…Ressentir encore une fois sa peau contre la mienne…Goûter encore une fois à ses lèvres…Je pourrais arrêter de faire tout ça…Simplement pour pouvoir être avec toi…

Alors je me suis surpris à regarder de temps en temps dans les petites annonces…Voir ce qui pourrait me convenir…J'avoue, que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Je ne me suis jamais vu autrement que dans ce boulot…

Non…Non je n'irais pas voir mon frère…Non je ne retournerais pas vers mon père. Je suis ce que je suis, et veux être ce que je veux être. Je ne veux pas être un Uchiwa programmé à absolument devenir policier…Non…Tout mais pas ça…

Alors j'ai appelé pour différents entretiens…Mais je ne me suis rendus à aucun….J'étais vraiment perdu…

Comme souvent ces derniers temps, je flânais seul la nuit, dans les rues Tokyoïtes…Je ne savais trop pourquoi. A la recherche de réponses sûrement…Qui sait … ? Peut –être une révélation soudaine au coin d'une rue…Je m'arrêtai, là au beau milieu d'un trottoir, puis levai les yeux au ciel….Que vais-je faire… ?....Ais-je un avenir ?.....Et toi….Où est tu… ?

En un soupir las je repris ma route. Nonchalamment je sortis une cigarette de la poche intérieure de ma veste, la calai entre mes lèvres, et me l'allumai….

Mon regard se perdait sur les vitrines des grands magasins. Parfois même lorsque je passais prêt d'un bar ou bien d'un restaurant, je regardais d'un œil morne la faune humaine qui me faisait face…J'avais l'impression d'être au zoo, et de pouvoir voir au travers de chacune de ces cages, les différents spécimens de la race humaine…Pathétique…

…Mon cœur manqua un battement….Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais arrêté au beau milieu de la rue, le regard fixé sur ce visage…Son visage…Inconsciemment je me rapprochai lentement de la vitre posant mes deux mains contre celle-ci.

Il était là…Tout simplement là…Attablé à l'un des plus grands restaurants….Et pourtant…C'est comme si je voyais une toute autre personne. Il portait un trois pièces qui devait sûrement valoir des millions…Et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient eux aussi habillés ainsi…On aurait dit un dîner d'affaires….Non c'était un dîner d'affaires aucun doute là-dessus. Et son visage…Les mêmes traits et pourtant…Il avait un regard dur et profond, sûr de lui-même…Et…Et il parlait ?...Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça ?....Aurais-je changé de dimension au coin d'une rue ?...Mon cœur se serra…Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?...Il fallait que je sache….Qu'il m'explique ce qu'était tout ce bordel….

Alors j'attendis prêt du restaurant qu'il sorte…Je le suivrais alors pour qu'on mette tout ça au clair…

Une demie heure plus tard je le vis quitter l'établissement…Après avoir serré la main aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, je le vis appeler un taxi….Lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans l'une des voitures qui venait de s'arrêter, je fis signe à un autre taxi de me prendre.

Après avoir donné cent yen de plus au conducteur, je lui ordonnai de suivre le véhicule dans lequel il venait de monter.

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minute. La voiture se dirigeait vers les quartiers résidentiels de Tokyo…Je le vis descendre au coin d'une rue. Je demandai alors au chauffeur de me laisser là, ce qu'il fit après lui avoir payé la course.

…La rue était sombre et vide…Seul quelques lampadaires éclairaient maussadement la rue. Je le vis alors passer par un grand portail qu'il laissa ouvert derrière lui…Je le suivi de prêt. Le portail était simple…Et la maison….Une petite maisonnette toute simple à l'aspect familial et accueillant….Avait-il une famille ? Une femme ?...Des enfants… ?Sans plus attendre je passais le portail et me retrouvai devant la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade…Mais je repris de suite contenance…Il fallait que je sache. J'appuyais alors simplement sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes seulement après….

Je levais les yeux vers l'homme qui me faisait face, plus petit que j'étais alors au bas des escaliers…Mon cœur s'emballa…Le revoir comme ça face à moi…Il était si beau…Et pourtant…Quelque chose clochait…Comme si…Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui que j'avais en face de moi. Mais une toute autre personne…

Nonchalamment il se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son faciès d'ange, tandis qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux, remettant ses mèches blondes correctement…

« …Tiens…Justement je me demandais quand tu allais enfin te montrer… »

Entendre ainsi sa voix pour la première fois me fit comme un choc. Elle était grave et profonde…Mais c'était comme si cette voix ne lui appartenait pas…Je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi…Alors comme pour confirmer que c'était bien lui, je laissais son nom s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres… :

« ….Naruto ? »

Un rire léger glissa d'entre ses lèvres…Doucement alors, je le vis sortir un paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il en coinça une entre ses lèvres et se l'alluma doucement…

« Le seul et l'unique…Tu t'attendais à qui ? »

…Je…Je n'en revenais pas…Est-ce que je rêvais ? Merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

« Je paris que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ?....Surprise !...Ha si tu savais…C'était vraiment super ce qu'on a vécut….Je me suis bien marré. C'était assez sympa ce petit jeu…Ha…Je paris que celle là non plus tu ne l'attendais pas ! Et bien dis toi que je me suis un peu foutu de ta gueule. Tu n'étais qu'un acteur dans le jeu que je m'étais concocté…Je voulais jouer le jeu de la jeune vierge timide face à la belle et grande pute…Au début c'était amusant, mais j'avoue qu'à la longue…Ca devenait lassant… »

….J'étais tétanisé….

« Qu…Quoi ?... »

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployée…

« ….Ha ! Ha non….Me dis pas que….Me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?!....Merde alors !....T'es encore plus drôle que ce que je pensais….Mais dis moi. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? Je te manquais c'est ça ?....Tiens. »

Il prit une liasse de billets dans son portefeuille et me la lança au visage….

« Tiens…Ton salaire pour cette nuit…Tu peux rentrer si tu veux…Je jouerais la comédie pour toi si tu préfères… »

….Mais…

« Ha non mais….T'es trop marrant….Tu te croyais où hein ? Dans un conte de fée ?...Et non mon grand ceci est la réalité… »

Son rire continuait à raisonner à l'intérieur de moi, même lorsqu'il claqua la porte d'entrée…Je pouvais encore entendre son rire au travers de celle-ci…J'étais….J'étais ailleurs…Hors de la réalité…C'était quoi ça ?...Sous le choc je fis le chemin inverse…Je continuais à marcher ainsi…l'esprit vide….Sans trop savoir ce qui venait de m'arriver…Puis tout devint clair…Je mordis ma lèvre jusqu'au sang, et shoota dans un mur….Puis mes poings suivirent…Lorsque je retrouvai mes esprits, je vis mes mains couvertes de sang…Je ne ressentais aucune douleur physique, la colère ayant totalement prit sur moi….

Sans aller plus loin je pris mon portable et appelai un taxi….

J'étais seul dans mon studio….Seul dans la pénombre…Avachies sur mon lit…Je fumais une énième cigarette…Et buvais un énième verre d'alcool…Je regardais avec indifférence mes mains bandées…

Alors c'était ça….Tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu…Il n'était en fait qu'un putain de bourgeois friqué qui pour son bon plaisir s'amusait à détruire les autres…Alors tout ce que j'ai ressentis n'était pas réel…J'avais été manipulé…Il m'avait, complètement détruit…

Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas hurler….Tout ça….Rien n'était réel…Tout n'était qu'un jeu….Et je m'étais laissé prendre comme un bleu…

Con…j'étais vraiment trop con….

Je le haïssais…Le haïssais pour m'avoir mentit ainsi….Mais je le haïssais aussi parce que…

Je me levai alors de mon lit…Je m'avançais vers ma chaîne-hifi et mis en route le CD qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. J'ouvris alors la baie vitrée, et allai sur le balcon…Je m'avançais alors vers le bord, et croisai les bras, posant mon menton contre. Doucement j'expirai la fumée dont mes poumons venaient de se gorger. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Je ne portais qu'un boxer, et une légère brise venait me caresser le corps…Mon regard se perdait dans les nombreuses petites lumières des immenses immeubles aux alentours…

Oui je le haïssais aussi parce que malgré cela…Je ne pouvais l'oublier…Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir….La musique vint doucement caresser mes oreilles…La voix de la chanteuse était si douce… (_Trespassers William "Different Stars" chanson__ tirée__ du magnifique film "A love song for Bobby Long)_

« So you'd sing a lullaby to get me to sleep  
« Alors tu chanterais une berceuse pour arriver à m'endormir

So it's no surprise my eyes are never heavy  
Alors ce n'est pas une surprise si mes yeux ne sont jamais lourds

For I've not seen you in the flesh for so long  
Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu en chair et en os depuis si longtemps

That I'm not sure we would know each other at all »  
Je ne suis pas sûre que nous nous reconnaîtrions »

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, car au fond de moi je voulais garder l'image de celui qu'il était…Celui que je pensais qu'il était…De celui que j'aimais…

«Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are  
«Oh le poids doit être si léger où que tu sois

And I know you don't think twice wherever you are  
Et je sais que tu n'y penses pas à deux fois où que tu sois

Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are  
Oh le poids doit être si léger où que tu sois

And I know you don't think twice wherever you are»  
Et je sais que tu n'y penses pas à deux fois où que tu sois»

…Je voulais garder en moi cette image de lui…Un peu comme une entité…Un idéal…Mais je sais…Je sais maintenant qu'il n'existait pas vraiment…Un peu comme si celui que j'avais aimé était mort…Un peu comme si tu étais partis loin de moi….Je préfère voir les choses comme ça…

« So I will hum alone, too far from you  
« Alors je chantonnerai seul, trop éloigné de toi

All that I say now is nothing to you  
Tout ce que je dis n'a plus d'importance pour toi maintenant

We will lie under different stars  
Nous nous étendrons sous des étoiles différentes

I am where I am and you're where you are, you're where you are. »  
Je suis où je suis et tu es où tu es, tu es où tu es »

….Je vais essayer….Essayer de tout oublier…Et de refaire ma vie…Reprendre un autre chemin…Une autre voie…Dans un sens ça m'a ouvert les yeux…Je ne referais plus jamais l'erreur. L'erreur de laisser les sentiments prendre sur moi…J'essayerai de ne plus jamais me laisser emporter…Emporter simplement par une personne…De ne jamais plus tomber amoureux…

« Oh the weight it must be light wherever you are  
« Oh le poids doit être si léger où que tu sois

And I know you don' t think twice wherever you are  
Et je sais que tu n'y penses pas à deux fois où que tu sois

And I'd ask if you're all right wherever you are  
Et je te demanderai si tu vas bien où que tu sois

And do you think of me, you might, wherever you are.»

Et penses-tu à moi ? Tu pourrais, où que tu sois »

...Et pourtant je me demande….Je me demande comment quelqu'un peut aussi bien jouer la comédie…C'était beaucoup trop réel…Et pourtant…Peut-être étais-tu vraiment réel…Que celui que j'ai vus n'était qu'une facette de ta personnalité. Peut-être es-tu un peu comme le docteur Jeckyll et Mr Hyde…Peut-être que j'ai aimé une partie de toi…L'autre n'étant qu'un leurre…Peut-être….Peut-être…Mais non…Il faut que je redescende sur terre…Ce soir la réalité m'a juste rattrapé, et le conte de fée s'est ainsi terminé…Je pris alors entre mes doigts la photo déchirée que tu avais laissé chez moi. Je l'avais gardé malgré moi…Comme un petit bout de toi que je gardais auprès de moi…Je la déchirais alors en plusieurs petits bouts, et laissais le vent éparpiller les restes de ton souvenir…Je regardais les confettis virevolter au vent pour ensuite disparaitre. J'espérais que mes sentiments pour toi se soient aussi envolés et ai disparu comme ces confettis…Au gré du vent et du temps…Pour ne jamais plus revenir…

_A suivre…_

_….Bon….Heu… (Toussote…) Champaaaaaagne !!!!! Oui oui, je garde toujours une bouteille de champagne pour chaque fin de chapitre. Bon…Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et je vous préviens que le prochain sera le dernier. Mais ne partez pas trop vite après cette fin…J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié comment j'étais, et que moi aussi, tout comme Kishimoto…Je peux réserver des surprises. Sur ce a la prochaine ! Et merci beaucoup à vous tous de m'avoir soutenus ! Je rappel que ceux qui veulent relire ma fic ou même commencer à la lire hein, ThE dArK vIrGiNs…Qui a était supprimé par vous savez qui, vous pouvez faire un tour sur ma page perso, un lien vous y conduira. Sur ce, ja ne !_

_Murasaki-kun_


	4. Dear Loneliness

… _**(Essaye de se cacher derrière son écran)…Oui je sais…Je suis TRES en retard. Pardon à tout ceux qui pensaient ne jamais voir ce chapitre et qui ont finit par se dire que j'avais arrêté. Non je n'ai pas arrêté, la preuve. Mais j'arrête de suite les gens qui oseront me faire des reproches quant à mon retard…Désolée mais écrire des fics ne fait pas partis intégrante de ma vie…J'aime beaucoup écrire, mais quand j'ai le temps et que ma tête suit. Donc…Vous êtes prévenus…Houa quelle autorité ! Je sais je sais je fais très peur… (Personne n'y croit **__ _** _ **__**"**__**) Donc voilà cet avant-dernier et non dernier chapitre de cette fic que j'aime beaucoup. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont lus et apprécié ma fic, mais je remercie surtout ma Verity et ma Shiva qui m'aident énormément et me donnent l'envie d'écrire…Grâce à un bon coup de pied dans le derrière. Et je remercie aussi ma beta, Adralya…Qui me pousse bien aussi pour avoir la suite de toutes les fics que j'ai entamé. Et qui m'aide à avancer…Don voilà, merci à vous tous, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre tout comme moi j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire ! Ja na !**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_Genre : Yaoï/ Lemon / AU / Songfic/ heu….Thriller ?_

_Couples : SasuNaru _

_Disclaimer : On m'a dit…Je ne fais que vous rapporter hein…Mais on m'a dit que Naruto appartenait à Kishimoto….Si si je vous jure ! Quoi ? Comment ? Vous aussi ça vous étonne ? Je me disais aussi… _

_No**w**…_

_**I** Ju**s**t wa**nt** **Y**o**u**_

_Quatrième partie_

..._d_E**a**_**R**_ L_**o**__N_**e**_**L**__i_n_**e**_S_**s**_…

Je regardais distraitement les arabesques que dessinait la fumée de la cigarette que je tenais entre mes doigts. La forte odeur de son eau de Cologne irritait mon odorat…Et je pouvais sentir son regard dur et froid qui me transperçait, débordant de contrariété. Pour la énième fois depuis mon arrivée, je soupirais, las de cette situation qui commençait à devenir vraiment exaspérante….Je n'avais pas à me justifier, et surtout pas devant lui.

**« Et tu as décidé de tout arrêter, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Tu es mon meilleur élément ici, tu le sais bien. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de coups bas ni quoi que ce soit…Alors pourquoi ? »**

Un autre soupir m'échappa…Et je tirais longuement sur ma cigarette en ayant l'espoir que la nicotine pourrait refreiner cette douce colère qui s'immisçait lentement en moi.

**« Je n'ai pas à me justifier… »**

Agacé, il poussa un grognement tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je le toisais longuement du fond de son fauteuil en cuir. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment bien regardé…Après tout, Hatake-san n'était qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années bien passées. Ses traits étaient fins, son visage était simple…De fines rides venaient creuser son faciès qui pourtant paressait encore jeune. Ses cheveux déjà gris ne le vieillissaient pas, au contraire cela lui conférait un certain charme…De plus on pouvait clairement voir sous ses vêtements hors de prix, qu'il prenait énormément soin de son corps…

Le cuir du fauteuil grinça doucement tandis que je croisais les jambes… Il doit sûrement être un superbe amant…

**« Bon fais comme tu veux, après tout le **_**Waku-Waku**_** marchait très bien avant toi, il marchera très bien sans toi…**

**-C'est trop d'honneur. »**

Soulagé d'en avoir finis aves lui, je me levai de son fauteuil et m'avançai vers lui…Petit cadeau d'adieu oblige. Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque, entremêlant mes doigts à ses cheveux, et posai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes…Elles étaient rêches et chaudes…Comme je me les étais imaginé. Doucement je léchais ses lèvres, et pouvais sentir son souffle chaud caresser les miennes. Je vis sa main s'apprêter à venir caresser mes hanches, et c'est à ce moment là que je m'arrachai de sa bouche et quittais son bureau sous un sourire goguenard, et son regard complètement abasourdit.

Je retraçais un parcourt que j'avais fait des milliers de fois, et que je faisais pour la dernière fois. Muettement, et sûrement inconsciemment, je disais adieu au _Waku-Waku _qui avait fait partit de ma vie…Mon regard se posait sur chacune des portes, chaque meuble, chaque détail comme pour imprimer comme il se doit, une dernière et parfaite image de cet endroit. J'avoue, j'avais tout de même un léger pincement au cœur de laisser tout ça derrière moi…Je disais adieu à une partie de moi, je disais adieu à cette vie, pour mieux embrasser la nouvelle qui alors s'offrait à moi…Haaa ce que je pouvais détester me sentir comme ça !...Alors, je me rallume une cigarette, comme à mon habitude, et je traverse lentement les grandes portes, en ayant une dernière pensée pour tout les gens que j'ai pus rencontrer dans cette vie…Une dernière pensée pour Neji. Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ce qui c'était passé…Tant pis…En tout cas désormais il pourra reprendre sa place de numéro un…Je l'aimais bien Neji…

La douceur de l'eau caressant légèrement mon corps…Les fins rayons du soleil qui commençaient juste à percer l'horizon, venant lécher délicatement la surface de l'eau chlorée… La douceur de la solitude, avoir cet espace pour moi seul…J'avais la tête vide, vide de toutes ces pensées qui venaient m'assaillir à peine levé, jusqu'au soir où mes paupières venaient à peine de se fermer. J'étais bien, tranquille, apaisé…J'avais décidé, alors que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, d'aller faire quelques longueurs à la piscine privée de ma résidence…Il devait être six heure moins le quart…Heure à laquelle personne ne viendrait me déranger…Le silence…Troublé seulement par le son de mes bras transperçant l'eau…Je fermais les yeux, laissant mon corps se laisser caresser par les doux mouvements de l'eau. Cela devait bien faire des années que je ne m'étais pas levé aussi tôt. Lorsque je travaillais au _Waku-Waku_, c'était généralement à cette heure-ci que je rentrais chez moi, pour ensuite m'effondrer dans mes draps. Mais c'est décidé…Ma vie allait changer…Après tout, Itachi avait raison…Quel avenir pouvais-je entrevoir en faisant ce genre de travail ? Il fallait que je grandisse, que je passe à autre chose…Que je devienne quelqu'un : avoir un travail respectable, une femme, des enfants….Mais qu'est-ce que je peux raconter comme conneries moi ?...Me marier ? Puis quoi encore, je déteste et ne veux surtout pas, faire partis de ces gens qui pensent que se marier et fonder une famille, fait de vous un homme qui a réussit sa vie…Le mariage ne sert à rien, c'est juste un prétexte pour pouvoir se dire faire partie de la société, d'un groupe d'individu que tout le monde qualifierait de normal…Et des enfants…Je hais les enfants…Ca ne sert à rien à part vous pourrir la vie….Non…Si je veux changer ma vie…C'est bel et bien pour réussir à…A l'oublier….Et merde…

Bien malgré moi, ces sombres pensées étaient revenus au galop…Douce torture…Excédé je nageai jusqu'au bord, et me hissai sur mes avant-bras pour pouvoir sortir du bassin. Je laissais mon regard se perdre par la grande baie vitrée… Tokyo était vraiment magnifique au lever du soleil…Un doux sentiment de nostalgie me prit…Je ne sus pourquoi…Je passais alors ma main dans mes cheveux trempés, et m'allumais une cigarette, faisant mine de na pas avoir vus le panneau juste à côté de moi indiquant l'interdiction formelle de fumer en ce lieu.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début de la semaine, je jetais excédé le journal dans la poubelle la plus proche. Impossible…Impossible de trouver un boulot potable au milieu de ces annonces de merde !...Serveur dans un bar ? Et puis quoi encore…Aide aux personnes âgées ?...Je ne peux pas les supporter…Comptable ?…Nan mais vous m'avez regardé ?...Las, je m'asseyais à la terrasse d'un café, distraitement je regardais le nom de l'établissement sur la devanture…_Kyuusoku_… (Détente) Je laissais un petit sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres…

**« Vous désirez monsieur ?**

**-Un Whisky…Sans glace.**

**-Bien monsieur. »**

Je suivais le serveur du regard…Puis laissais mes yeux se perdre sur la foule qui se muait face à moi. L'air était déjà lourd à cette heure matinale, et je regardais pensivement tout ces gens partir au travail…Je m'étonnai moi-même de les plaindre…D'avoir pitié pour ces pauvres gens qui vont rester enfermer toute la journée dans une boîte d'à peine quelques mètres carrés, à travailler sans relâche, comme de simples machines…A ne ressentir ni joie, ni plaisir, à faire ce qu'ils font…A se faire rabaisser par une personne qui, de par son statut, se croit bien supérieur…Se croit plus humain que vous…Rester enfermer sans voir une once du magnifique ciel de Tokyo en plein mois d'été…Oui j'ai pitié pour ces gens…Moutons sans berger…

Sous un soupir las face à cette détresse humaine, je sortis une cigarette de mon paquet et la coinça entre mes lèvres, je m'apprêtais à sortir mon briquet lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer contre ma cuisse. Etonné, je sortis tout de même mon briquet, et m'allumai ma cigarette avant de décrocher.

**« Oui ?**

**-Uchiwa Sasuke ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Je suis la secrétaire de Katsubou-san de la maison **_**Kyouraku. »**_

…Ce nom me disait quelque chose…Katsubou…Katsubou…Ayako Katsubou…Oui ça y est je me souviens. C'était une de mes clientes…Un vieille femme qui n'a jamais était mariée ni eu d'enfants, préférant mettre sa carrière en avant. Cette vieille femme m'a toujours considéré comme son fils me disait-elle…Mais couche t'on avec son fils ?...Un fin sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

**« Katsubou-san souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, cet après-midi si possible. »**

S'entretenir avec moi ?...Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre…

**« Bien sûr…**

**-Merci monsieur, veuillez passer une agréable journée, au revoir. »**

Que me voulait cette femme ?...Si je me rappel bien, Ayako Katsubou, se trouvait être la PDG d'une des plus grandes maisons de lingerie du Japon…

Il devait être environ quatorze heures lorsque je franchis les grandes portes de la maison _Kyouraku. _L'immeuble était immense, et l'intérieur richement décoré. Tout était de marbre blanc et chacun des meubles tirés des derniers catalogues des designers à la mode…

**« Uchiwa-san ? Madame vous attend dans son bureau, cinquième étage. **

**-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. »**

Je lui fis un clin d'œil sous mes lunettes de soleil aux verres pourpres, agrémenté d'un sourire séducteur avant de me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je pus voir avant que les portes de fers ne se referment sur moi, non sans plaisir quelques rougeurs teinter les douces pommettes de la jeune femme. J'aimais jouer à ce petit jeu, surtout avec les femmes…

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent, la décoration était devenue moins sobre. Tous les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches de publicités que la marque avait données depuis sa création. D'un œil vide, je laissais mon regard glisser sur celles-ci…Des femmes aux courbes sublimes, aux corps de rêve tout simplement vêtus de ces simples bouts de tissus fait de soie et de fines dentelles…La femme en elle-même n'existait plus, seule les formes, le dessin sensuel des courbes et des couleurs venait vous caresser voluptueusement la rétine…De simples femmes devenues œuvres d'art…

Lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la dernière affiche, une immense porte aux vitres teintées se dressa face à moi. Un simple bureau était placé juste à côté…Vide…Où seul trônait un ordinateur dernier cri. Je pus lire sur la porte en lettres d'or _Katsubou Ayako…_Ecrit à l'occidentale, de suite, cela paraissait plus chic…Levant la main, je m'apprêtais à frapper, lorsqu'une voix au timbre grave et suave s'éleva de derrière la porte…

**« Je vous en pris, ne me faites pas attendre plus longtemps Uchiwa-kun…Entrez. »**

Un sourire naquit délicatement de sur mes lèvres…Et, décidant de ne pas me faire désirer plus longtemps, je poussai doucement la porte.

La pièce était sublime, une immense baie vitrée donnait sur un magnifique panorama de Tokyo…Je jetais furtivement un regard sur l'ensemble…Sur les murs étaient posées de nombreux tableaux de peintres impressionnistes, les couleurs de la pièce allaient du brun au gris…Quelques plantes venaient égayer celle-ci…

**« Uchiwa-kun… »**

Je levais les yeux vers elle…Cette femme…Elle devait bien avoir la cinquantaine, et pourtant, elle restait toujours aussi désirable. Ce fut bien une des seules femmes d'affaires de Tokyo et même du monde, à n'avoir jamais eu recourt à la chirurgie esthétique. Cette femme avait malgré les années passées garder ses formes de jeune fille…Un taille fine…Une poitrine ferme et rebondie…Dû à une hygiène de vie irréprochable, beaucoup d'heures de sport…Et quelques injections de botox de temps en temps. Ses traits étaient durs…Son visage était ferme…Ses cheveux de jais contrastaient admirablement bien à sa peau opaline dont la douceur me revint en mémoire. Ses yeux vifs me regardaient amusés, et ses lèvres roses et fines s'étirèrent en un sourire aguicheur…

**« Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque arrivé au **_**Waku Waku**_**, j'appris que le meilleur d'entre eux avait capricieusement quitté les lieux….J'en fut très désolée… »**

Sourire aux lèvres, je m'avançais vers elle d'un pas nonchalant.

**« Vous m'en voyez navré madame…Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire de la peine. »**

Son sourire s'étira, alors qu'elle croisait ses longs doigts fins sous son menton, me dévoilant subtilement son superbe décolleté.

**« Ne vous en faites pas mon garçon…Vous avoir là face à moi réussit à me faire oublier toute la peine que j'eus éprouvé. » **

Un rire léger m'échappa, tandis que je prenais place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait face à elle.

**« M'avez-vous convoqué juste dans l'espoir de pouvoir me revoir ?**

**-Non bien évidement…En fait, je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous faire une proposition…**

**-Une proposition ? »**

Je la regardais perplexe à la vue de son sourire. Elle croisa alors ses jambes, me laissant contempler ses magnifiques cuisses… Et je pus au passage entrevoir qu'elle ne portait aucuns sous-vêtements.

**« Et bien voyez vous, je suis débordée en ce moment. Nous croulons sous les nouveaux contrats et la maison risque de s'agrandir encore. J'aurais donc besoin d'un assistant…Qui m'aide à gérer tout ce travail…Mais aussi qui puisse m'aider à me détendre lorsque le stress devient trop oppressant. Bien sûr vous avez conscience que cette offre est exceptionnelle… Alors j'appliquerais une condition… »**

J'haussais un sourcil….

**« Si vous voulez ce poste, vous devrez me tenir compagnie à tout les galas et autres fêtes ennuyeuses auxquelles je suis souvent conviée … »**

Je la fixais longuement…Pesant le pour et le contre. Si elle voulait de moi auprès d'elle lors de ces soirées mondaines pour vieux coincés, c'était juste pour pouvoir se pavaner avec un bel éphèbe à son bras…Histoire de leur prouver qu'elle a encore la côte…Et puis c'est vrai qu'un ancien gigolo accroché à votre bras c'est tellement élégant. J'admets que la proposition était plutôt alléchante. Moi qui cherchais un boulot, celui-ci me convenait amplement. Mais en y regardant bien, tout comme au _Waku Waku_, je resterais un objet, un objet assouvissant tout les désirs…Et servant d'accessoire dans certaines occasions…Je voulais changer de vie…M'ouvrir à d'autres choses, entrevoir un avenir….Concevoir une vie, ma vie…Mais après tout…Pourquoi pas…Même si je dois encore jouer les objets, j'aurais comme excuse d'avoir en prime trouver un travail plus…Décent... ? C'est déjà un début….Et quitte à choisir entre ça ou comptable…Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas…

**« Bien…J'accepte. **

**-Vous m'en voyez ravie…**

**-Mais à une condition…Vous me laissez faire ce que je veux. Je peux venir à l'heure que je souhaite et partir quand ça me chante. »**

Un rire cristallin lui échappa…

**« Entendu, entendu… »**

Elle se leva de son fauteuil, et vint s'asseoir sur son bureau, face à moi. Elle posa son pied sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil et prit entre ses doigts le premier bouton de ma chemise qu'elle enleva…Je ne bougeais pas, aimant la voir prendre les rennes pour ensuite lui prouver que c'était moi et moi seul qui dominait la partie. Un sourire caressa mon visage, tandis qu'elle se léchait les lèvres avec gourmandise…J'aimais jouer ce jeu avec elle…Sa poitrine ferme et rebondie…Le tissus de sa jupe glissant doucement contre cette cuisse que j'avais tant envie de caresser…De mordre…Cette douce fleur rose que je pouvais entrapercevoir et que j'avais envie de goûter…

**« Vous pouvez commencer dés maintenant Uchiwa-kun… »** M'intima t'elle en attrapant d'une main ferme mon érection.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, je jetais tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son bureau, lui arrachais son chemisier, et l'allongeais sans ménagement sur le meuble.

…trois petits coups secs se firent entendre à la porte…Une voix douce et fluette suivie…

**«Heu…Hm…Katsubou-san….Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'aurais voulus vous montrer quelques patrons pour la dernière collection. »**

…Des gémissements à peine étouffés…Des bruits sourds et répétitifs…

**« J…Je…Vous voudriez bien….A….Attendre….Je….Je suis o…Occupéééée…Pour…Haaa….Le…Moment…**

**-Ha heu…Oui je…Je reviendrais plus…Plus tard alors….**

**-Haaaaaa Uchiwa-kuuuuun ! »**

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je quittais le bureau…

**« J'étais ravie de cet entretien Uchiwa-kun…Vous commencerez demain. »**

Fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme mais qui se faisait sourde, alors qu'elle remettait maladroitement en place son chemisier ainsi que sa jupe sous le regard embarrassé de son directeur artistique.

**« Bien sûr… »**

Je pris une cigarette de mon paquet et me l'allumai…

**« Heu monsieur il est int… »**

Il fut interrompu par le regard irrité que lui jeta sa patronne. Un léger rire m'échappa, tandis que je passais nonchalamment la main dans mes cheveux, avant de reboutonner ma chemise.

**« A demain…Katsubou-san… » **Lui lançais-je d'une voix suave non sans un clin d'œil.

**« Oui à demain… »**

Je tirais longuement sur ma cigarette et recrachai la fumée au visage de cet homme chétif et simplet qui lui servait de directeur artistique. Je l'entendis tousser et pester tout seul alors que j'entrais dans l'ascenseur….Décidément, je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici.

Cela faisait environ quatre mois à présent que j'offrais mes services à la maison _Kyouraku…_Mais surtout à Katsubou-san. Je dois bien avouer que cela ne me déplaisait guère de prendre quelques heures de mon temps pour pouvoir…Aider ma nouvelle patronne. Le bureau que j'avais pus entrevoir lors de ma première visite m'avait été assigné. Je répondais parfois nonchalamment aux appels, envoyant souvent paître je dois l'avouer, mais courtoisement cela va de soit, certains indésirables…Katsubou-san m'avait bien avertit que bon nombre de concurrents convoitaient inlassablement les bénéfices dont la boîte avait à envier aux autres sur le marché. Certains employés étaient réticents quant à la place que m'avait accordée leur patronne…Tous sans exception savait bien en quoi consistait réellement mon travail au sein de l'entreprise…Je fus affublé du doux surnom de « chienchien de Katsubou »…Personnellement je m'en fichais comme de mon tout premier coup…J'avais une très bonne place, recevais un très bon chèque tout les mois, et n'étais aucunement enchaîné à quelconques responsabilités. De plus je pouvais prendre mon pied autant que je le voulais avec l'une des femmes les plus belles de tout Tokyo…Que demander de plus ?

**« Uchiwa-kun, j'ai besoin de vous, venez dans mon bureau je vous pris. »**

Sa douce voix vint me sortir de mes pensées…J'écrasais alors ma cigarette dans le cendrier en verre posé face à moi, et me penchai vers l'interphone…

**« Bien madame. »**

Je m'avançais alors vers son bureau et poussai la lourde porte.

**« Que puis-je pour vous madame ? »**

Lui demandais-je d'une voix qui se voulait innocente et qui n'était pourtant qu'un jeu auquel nous aimions nous adonner depuis ces quatre mois que je travaillais pour elle.

**« …Vous avez le don de me faire perdre la tête rien qu'en soufflant ce mot…« Madame »…Dans votre bouche cela fait si…Erotique…J'en frissonne déjà… »**

Un malicieux sourire glissa sur mes lèvres, tandis que je m'avançais vers elle, sentant palpiter contre ma cuisse, ma verge qui déjà ne désirait rien d'autre en cet instant que de glisser lentement entre ses cuisses…

**« J'aurais voulu avoir votre avis sur…**

**-Mais vous portez l'ensemble que vous m'aviez montré hier… »**

Mon corps contre le sien, je me délectais de sa douce chaleur enivrante, de son souffle chaud qui caressait légèrement mes lèvres, de son cœur qui battait de manière saccadée contre ma poitrine…Une douce moiteur nous enlaçait…Mes doigts avaient délicatement glissé sous l'étoffe de sa jupe pour venir effleurer le fin tissus du porte-jarretelle qu'elle portait.

**« Cela vous sied à merveille madame…Mais ce n'est qu'un ornement destiné à ne vous rendre qu'encore plus désirable que vous ne l'êtes déjà… » **Lui susurrais-je doucement à l'oreille, tandis que mes mains prenaient fermement ses fesses rebondis entre mes doigts…

**« Vous m'en voyez ravie…Cet ensemble fait donc son travail comme il se doit… »**

Ses lèvres pulpeuses me suppliaient muettement de les dévorer…Mon bassin caressa doucement son entrejambe…Mes doigts commencèrent lentement à faire glisser le tissus qui n'était alors qu'une simple barrière à notre plaisir…

**« …Katsubou-san il faut impérativement que nous parlions des collections que nous devrons présenter demain pour… »**

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise…Ce con n'a pas encore apprit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ?…Enfoiré.

**« Soboku-san…Entrez. »**

Frustré, je sortis du bureau non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à cet assistant artistique de mes deux, lui promettant mille morts la prochaine fois qu'il me faisait un coup pareil. Mais avant de franchir la porte, j'entendis derrière moi la voix grave et suave de Katsubou…

**« N'oubliez pas pour demain Uchiwa-kun. Nous assisterons à un gala de la plus haute importance pour **_**Kyouraku…**_**Comme d'habitude, mettez quelque chose de simple… »**

Elle me fit un dernier sourire taquin avant que je ne franchisse la porte, trop frustré pour répondre.

Une demi-heure plus tard je sortis des toilettes pour hommes, suivit de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui essayait de remettre maladroitement sa jupe correctement, la sueur perlant encore son front et les joues légèrement rosées. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés mais elle n'y fit attention, toujours perdue sur le doux nuage post-orgasmique.

Je passais paresseusement ma main dans mes cheveux et tira sur la cigarette que je venais de m'allumer…C'est fou comme la nicotine pouvait faire du bien après un tel effort physique. Ca avait été plus fort que moi, je ne supportais aucunement la frustration…Alors en désespoir de cause, je m'étais rabattue sur cette mignonne petite secrétaire qui ne rêvait depuis mon arrivée que d'une seule chose, celle de se retrouver dans mon lit…J'admets que baiser une femme dans les toilettes pour hommes n'a rien de romantique…Mais y a bien quelque chose d'excitant quand on y réfléchit.

C'est alors totalement détendu que je quittais le bâtiment pour me diriger vers ma _Jaguar_ qui m'attendait sagement à sa place réservée sur le parking privée de la boîte.

Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que demain est un jour important pour _Kyouraku._ Katsubou-san allait présenter sa nouvelle collection devant de nombreux gens importants du milieu et venant des différents coins du globe. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ces soirées mondaines…Mais je devais bien pourtant honorer mon contrat comme je le devais…Alors, j'enclenchais le contact, et fit ronronner le moteur de la _Jaguar_. Il fallait que je me trouve une tenue pour demain…Quelque chose de simple…

Finalement, non, je haïssais ces soirées. Ce fut la première pensée qui me vint, tandis que nous montions les marches d'un grand palace, acclamés par une foule de pauvres gens qui avaient en admiration ces personnes qu'ils considéraient comme venues d'un autre monde…Un monde fictif, emplie d'argent et de gloire…Adulés aux yeux de ces simples gens comme des dieux. Car pour eux ce n'était que de simple figures idylliques qui avaient atteint une perfection que jamais ils ne pourraient toucher….J'avais tout simplement pitié d'eux. C'est alors aveuglé sous les nombreux flashes que nous gravîmes les marches, nous arrêtant de temps à autres, tandis que Katsubou faisait quelques signes pour la forme et cela sous un faux sourire qui se voulait amical…Oui je haïssais ces soirées…

Comme à son habitude, Katsubou se tenait à mon bras, me traînant plus qu'autre chose…Je lui lançais un regard morne, las de la voir si enhardit de me présenter toutes les personnalités dont elle connaissait chaque nom et chaque secret…Elle aimait les ragots…Ils aimaient tous les ragots…Tous sans exception se souriaient hypocritement lorsque qu'ils se trouvaient en face, pour ensuite vomir sur chacun d'eux une fois le dos tourné…J'avais tout simplement pitié d'eux. Les gens d'en bas les adulaient et pourtant, ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux…Eux ils avaient l'argent…Le pouvoir…Mais qu'en était-il de leur humanité ?…Si humanité il y a encore…Et moi tout comme eux, je n'étais qu'une sangsue…Une sangsue qui ne faisait que de se nourrir des malheurs des autres…De leur malheur à eux…Mais j'aimais ça…J'aimais voir ces pauvres gens si grands devant les autres, devenir si petits tandis qu'il se dénudaient de leurs masques face à moi une fois leurs désirs comblés. Malgré moi Katsubou faisait bien partie de ces gens là et je me suis bien rendus compte, non sans un goût amer au fond de la bouche, que rien n'avait changé…Je ne vendais peut-être plus mon corps aux plus offrants, mais j'assistais toujours à cette pièce de théâtre qu'était la vie, regardant et écoutant bien malgré moi toujours les mêmes protagonistes jouer encore et encore la même scène…Mais je dois bien avouer qu'au plus profond de moi, j'aimais ça. Je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur essayant de se fondre dans les ténèbres, ne laissant que mes yeux et mes oreilles se gorger de ces scènes burlesques qu'étaient la vie…Une fois, une seule, je me suis laissé emporter…Jusqu'à monter sur cette scène bien malgré moi pour les rejoindre et laisser les mots, les sentiments m'envahir. ..Et cette comédie c'était belle et bien finie en une tragédie pathétique des temps modernes. Alors j'ai quitté la scène, essayant de retrouver mon siège dans cette salle sombre et vide…Ce siège que j'occupais avant, ma place…J'essaye encore, à tâtons de la retrouver…Reprendre ma place et me laisser me gorger à nouveau d'une nouvelle pièce…

Le défilé venait à peine de commencer, et l'irrésistible envie de m'en griller une me rongeait le corps. Las de ne pouvoir assouvir mon désir, je soupirais et m'accouda à mon siège tout en me tenant le menton dans ma paume droite. Agacé, je laissais mes doigts danser nerveusement sur mon accoudoir, faisant glisser mon regard sur les formes présentes tout autour de moi. Je n'en avais que faire de ces pauvres filles devenues de simples poupées seulement bonnes à servir de cintres pour de simples bouts de tissus sans intérêt….

Mon regard happa soudain un visage intéressant. Une femme. Jeune. Sûrement un peu plus de la vingtaine …Un visage qui paraissait dur …Frigide…Des yeux fins. Un regard perçant encadré par de simples lunettes à montures fines. Des lèvres…Petites…Pulpeuses…Ses cheveux roux étaient retenus en un chignon, laissant quelques mèches encadrer son visage. Tout en elle respirait l'assurance…L'intelligence…Le mépris…L'arrogance…Elle portait un chemisier noir, taillé simplement….Sobre…Et pourtant, mon regard glissa non sans intérêt, accompagné d'un petit sourire aux lèvres sur ses cuisses que le tissus de sa longue jupe fendue laissait entrevoir.

**« Sondai Karin. » **Me souffla Katsubou à l'oreille.

**« Pardon ?**

**-La jeune femme que vous dévorez du regard…C'est Sondai Karin, alias le faucon de **_**Kanojo. **_**C'est une très grande journaliste, appartenant à l'un des plus grands magazines de mode du japon. Un véritable rapace pour ce qui est de dénicher les plus beaux modèles. D'ailleurs tous les plus grands créateurs de mode redoutent sa critique. Il lui suffit de dire un mot, un seul pour vous retrouver au sommet de votre gloire ou au contraire finir au fond du caniveau sans que personne ne se rappel de votre nom. »**

Sondai Karin. Ce que venait de m'avouer Katsubou ne me surprit en rien. Cette femme incarnait l'arrogance et le mépris…Il émanait d'elle un sentiment de supériorité sans pareille. Cette femme aimait le pouvoir…Domination, fut le mot qui me vint de suite à l'esprit. Mon sourire s'élargit…J'ai toujours eut un faible je l'avoue, pour les dominatrices.

Lorsque le défilé prit fin, les convives furent invités à se joindre à la salle de réception. Salle immense à la mode occidentale. Tout était de marbre blanc, surmontés de colonnes grecques immenses. La pièce était drapée de draps de soie rouges, parsemée de ci-de-là de vases emplis de lys blancs…Des chandeliers de cristal caressaient la foule de leur lumière artificielle. Les invités s'étaient rassemblés en petits groupes, chacun allant de ses compliments les plus pompeux et les plus hypocrites. Une irrépressible envie de vomir me prit…

Un serveur glissa vers moi, je pris au passage une coupe de champagne sur son plateau. Mon regard happa alors le visage de cette femme…Karin…Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et c'est d'une démarche nonchalante que je me dirigeais vers elle. Cette femme, je la voulais…Et à aucun moment le doute ne s'installa dans mon esprit…Je la voulais, et je l'aurais.

Je la trouvais en grande conversation avec un styliste français, d'après ce qu'avait pus me dire Katsubou. Je n'avais pas retenu son nom…Il était tout bonnement imprononçable. Deux grands hommes d'affaires les accompagnaient…L'un était américain si mes souvenirs étaient justes, quand à l'autre je crois qu'il était hongkongais.

Je me glissais prés d'elle et porta la coupe à mes lèvres tout en lui faisant comprendre par mon regard toutes les choses les plus délicieuses et inavouables que je lui ferais subir lorsqu'elle serait dans mes draps…Personne…Homme ou femme, n'avait sus y résister. Ses yeux glissèrent alors vers moi…Et au travers de ses fines montures, elle me lança le regard le plus froid, le plus dédaigneux qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. Mon sourire se figea…Mon visage se crispa.

Je rêve ou je viens de me prendre le plus beau vent de toute ma vie ?...Moi…Moi me faire jeter, là comme ça d'un simple regard !...J'aurais pus penser de suite à ce qu'elle fut de l'autre bord, mais non je ne pouvais y croire…Mon amour propre, vous avouerais-je, ne pouvait y croire. Un peu…. Vexé, je tournais les talons et me dirigeais vers l'orchestre qui entamait un air de Debussy.

**« Venez Uchiwa-kun, cela fait plusieurs minutes que je vous cherche. Je tenais à vous présenter l'instigateur de cette merveilleuse soirée ! »**

La mine renfrognée, je la suivis sans un mot, la laissant me traîner ça et là tout le long de la soirée, me présentant comme son « assistant personnel ». Chacun ayant aisément compris le sens caché de la fonction qu'il m'était assigné.

J'étouffais, je n'en pouvais plus. Toute cette mondanité, ces fioritures verbales sans aucune once de vérité, ces visages grimaçant de vulgarité me donnaient envie de gerber. Exténué et passablement énervé par le râteau que je m'étais prit en début de soirée, je sortis sur le grand balcon, et laissais mes poumons se gorger de la sainte nicotine. Mon corps entier se décontracta…Je poussais un soupir de contentement, alors que je laissais mon regard se perdre au-delà de l'immensité de la ville qu'était Tokyo. Une brise fraîche vint me caresser le visage. Je fermais les yeux et me contenta de simplement savourer ce moment. Mon esprit était vide, le bourdonnement provenant de la salle de réception chantait à mes oreilles…C'était bon…Un peu de paix…Oublier…Tout…Juste…Savourer…Vivre…Une angoisse sans nom m'enserra le cœur...Des sentiments auxquels je ne voulais plus me laisser prendre, contaminèrent mon âme. Excédé, je me repris une autre cigarette, et m'entrepris de chercher mon briquet. C'est en enfouissant ma main dans la poche de mon pantalon, que je sentis une caresse sous mes doigts. Intrigué, je sortis alors un petit bout de papier. D'où venait-il ? Je m'entrepris de le dérouler…

_**«1H30 Vestiaire. » **_

Un rendez-vous ?...

Quatre cigarettes plus tard, je rejoignais la salle emplis de ces gens que j'exécrais au plus haut point. Durant tout le reste de la soirée, je me surpris à mirer le cadran de ma _Rolex_, attendant plus par curiosité que par impatience, l'heure du rendez-vous qui m'avait été donné.

L'heure fatidique arriva.

Je jetai dernier regard vers Katsubou. Plongée alors dans une discussion des plus fastidieuses avec trois grands stylistes européens, elle ne put voir ma silhouette se diriger d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant vers la grande entrée.

Lorsque j'eus refermé les lourdes portes derrière moi, un doux silence m'accueillis. La salle était vide. L'hôtesse devait être partie se payer du bon temps à l'insu de ses supérieurs. Adossé au comptoir j'essayais de faire fi du trouble qui m'habitait depuis la découverte de ce maudit petit bout de papier. Je me faisais violence…J'essayais bien malgré moi et pourtant, l'idée avait effleuré mon esprit…Et si…Et si c'était…Mon dos heurta alors violement le bord du comptoir. Un corps chaud se pressa contre le mien, tandis que des lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et qu'une langue vorace vint manger la mienne. Mon cœur, vous avouerais-je, dû à ce moment là manquer un battement ou deux. L'effet de surprise passé, mon regard put plonger dans celui de mon assaillant. Ces yeux qui quelques heures auparavant m'avaient lancé le regard le plus méprisant qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir, reflétaient à présent la luxure même. Mon âme se gonfla d'orgueil…Je savais…Je l'avais voulus…Et je l'avais.

Mes doigts se perdirent dans sa longue chevelure rousse. Mon autre main vint s'aventurer sous sa jupe. La suite, vous vous en doutez, se termina sur le comptoir. Le tout accompagné de soupirs lascifs et de murmures suggestifs. Elle était bien plus que je n'avais pus m'imaginer. Bien malgré moi, je me retrouvais comme étant devenu la proie. A l'image même d'une lionne elle me dévora littéralement de la tête aux pieds…Et je succombai. Mon esprit fut recouvert d'un drap blanc...Chaque parcelle de mon corps était en émoi. Mes angoisses, mes peurs, ma colère, plus rien n'existaient. Mon corps seul vivait, ressentait…Je continuais alors à me gorger de ses courbes, de ses caresses et de sa langue, espérant ainsi faire taire toutes mes souffrances. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ici, maintenant et avec elle… ? Je ne sais pas. Ma frustration et cette douleur qui enserrait mon âme depuis tant de mois déjà, se fut sur elle seule que je pus la déverser…Combler ce vide. Des sentiments bien plus fort qu'avec Katsubou…Peut-être…Je crois…Oui je suis sûr…

C'est ainsi que, et j'en fus moi-même étonné, cette première nuit ne fut pas la dernière. Au bout de deux semaines nous étions, selon elle, officiellement un couple. Oui, moi Uchiwa Sasuke, ancien numéro un des gigolos de tout Tokyo, vouant un culte à la seule notion de liberté même, me retrouvais enchainé à un concept, une idée totalement en désaccord à mes soi-disant principes. Je ne sais trop moi-même pourquoi je m'étais laissé entraîner dans cette histoire. Je voulais, je pense, adhérer totalement à ce qu'avait pus me dire Itachi…._ « J'aime ce que je fais, j'aime ce que je suis. »…_Ces propos que je lui avais alors tenus me reviennent souvent à l'esprit. C'est vrai, pour rien au monde je ne voulais changer…Ce que j'étais, mes convictions qui me permettaient de rester en retrait de ma famille et non de finir comme eux. Cantonné dans une vie qui m'était déjà désignée, écrite. Et pourtant…Cette vie n'avait pus m'apporter qu'un vide immense, qui me dévorait chaque jour encore un peu plus. Non ce n'est pas à cause de Lui. Juste…Je veux juste pouvoir oublier et pourquoi pas, trouver dans cette relation la chose qui comblera alors ce manque qui me dévore.

Bien entendu, elle exigea que je quitte _Kyouraku_. Décision tout à fait légitime de sa part. Katsubou ne rechigna pas…Sûrement à cause des menaces à peine voilées qu'avait pus lui faire Karin. D'elle-même elle me dégotât un job au sein de sa boîte, de...Heu…Comment dire ?...Comment peut-on qualifier un job qui consiste à resté enfermer la plupart du temps dans un local de 9m², avec pour seule compagne une énorme photocopieuse capricieuse et des étagères remplies de vieux dossiers poussiéreux ? J'avais même le droit parfois de sortir de mon trou pour apporter les thés et cafés à ces messieurs dames…J'entends déjà d'ici l'indignation de certains et même les railleries de mon frère…Oui, Uchiwa Sasuke jouait les larbins…Pourquoi ?...J'en sais rien. Je me laissais juste entraîner par le courant de la vie. Laisser les choses se faire d'elle-même. Après tout ce…Travail entre plus dans les critères de la normalité…Non ? Et puis bon, je vous avouerais avoir accepté plus parce qu'elle m'y avait poussé qu'autre chose. Elle me voulait tout le temps prêt d'elle…J'ai accepté. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un couple est sensé faire ?

Un son itératif et strident coupa court à mes pensées. Excédé je donnai un violent coup de pied dans la machine désuète qui une foi n'est pas coutume, rechignait dans sa simple tâche. « Saloperie de photocopieuse de merde. » J'en avais marre, je n'en pouvais tout bonnement plus. Ces 9m² allaient me rendre claustrophobe et l'idée de dépiauter l'engin qui me faisait face à coup de batte de baseball commençait à gentiment me chatouiller l'esprit.

Mon regard croisa la pendule. Las, je poussais un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il était apparemment l'heure pour moi d'aller servir les cafés avant le début d'une réunion importante, à ce qu'avait put glisser Karin au travers de ses piaillements habituels. Je m'entrepris donc dans ma tâche et me retrouvai vingt minutes plus tard à distribuer les boissons respectives aux grands chefs et autres subordonnés que pouvait constituer le journal au sein duquel ma si tendre « compagne » daignait travailler. Bout de paperasse soit dit en passant que je n'avais jamais lu.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai aux toilettes. Apparemment la caféine était autant diurétique pour les consommateurs que pour ceux qui la servaient.

La pensée d'aller en catimini sur le toit de l'immeuble pour me fumer une bonne cigarette me traversa l'esprit. Ma vie pour une simple…

Le grincement de la porte coupa court à mes pensées. Le nouvel arrivant sifflotait gaiement et vint prendre place à mes côtés. Impassible je jetai un coup d'œil et vit agacé qu'il s'agissait du tout nouveau stagiaire australien. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais il existe des personnes comme ça que vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas encadrer. Et ce _gaïjin_ de me deux était l'une d'entre elles. Lui et ses vêtements négligés, sa peau beaucoup trop tannée, et sa tête de surfeur. Oui je sais c'est à la limite du racisme mais ses yeux trop bleus et sa chevelure trop blonde me sortait pas tous les pores de la peau. Mais le pire c'est que cet enfoiré avait des vues sur moi. Déjà que je pouvais sentir son regard caresser ouvertement mes parties…Ca faisait quoi ? Deux semaines qu'il était là…Deux semaines que monsieur me faisait ouvertement du rentre dedans. Des œillades, des gestes. Heureusement la barrière des langues me permettait de l'insulter sans que celui-ci ne comprenne vraiment. Oui je sais c'est assez vil de ma part mais il n'avait qu'à apprendre correctement notre langue avant de venir faire un stage au Japon. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, je refermai rageusement ma braguette et quitta les lieux non sans avoir claqué la porte au préalable.

Et ma journée continua ainsi…Lente, morne, vide. Jamais le temps ne m'ait parut aussi long au court de ma misérable vie, et j'en vins à rire moi-même pour les pensées dépressives que, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa pouvait se laisser à avoir. Merde…Comment j'ai pus en arriver là ?...Mon visage se crispa de colère et ma prise sur la photocopieuse se raffermie…Tout ça…Tout ça c'est à cause de…

**« Heu…Hum…Je…Pardon, je…Je vous dérange mais. Mais il faudrait…Heuu…Shit ! What's the word ?... »**

Merde, ce connard de stagiaire a faillit me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Et regardez le, là, ses piles de dossiers sous le bras alors qu'il n'arrive plus à trouver ses mots en japonais. Un sourire glissa sur mon visage.

**« Tu tombes bien finalement, j'en avais trop marre de ta tronche. Faut que j'me défoule. »**

D'un pas vif je m'approchais de lui.

**« Wh…What ? »**

Sous son regard empli d'inquiétude, je refermais violement la porte du local et lui agrippai le col avant de le plaquer contre celle-ci.

Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Je pouvais sentir glisser contre mon visage son souffle devenu erratique d'appréhension…Mon regard croisa le sien…Et ce fut la fin. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mon corps seul bougeait.

Je le poussai violement contre la photocopieuse et me plantai devant le stéréotype de surfeur. Lui était prostré, n'ayant pas encore vraiment réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait. J'ouvris ma braguette. Lui intimant d'un regard froid d'accomplir cette tâche qui lui incombait. Il me fixa, déboussolé, et ses pauvres neurones firent la connexion…Son regard devint chaud, provoquant. Il s'agenouilla face à moi, murmurant vite fait des mots que je ne compris pas. Ses mains tâtonnaient goulument mes fesses tout en faisant glisser mon pantalon et mon boxer. Un doux frisson me parcourut l'échine…Frisson que je ressentis jusqu'au bout du gland. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et j'agrippais rageur sa chevelure dorée pour que sa bouche fasse enfin son travail…Et il s'y prit à merveille…Je fermais les yeux…Rejetai la tête en arrière et poussai un long râle…Merde putain c'que c'est bon.

Sa langue mutine caressait avec gourmandise mon membre gonflé comme jamais. Ses lèvres se pressèrent avec envie, suçant avidement ce qu'il rêvait depuis déjà deux longues semaines. Ma prise se raffermie dans ses cheveux. Sa plainte étouffée vibra contre mon membre. Je me léchais les lèvres et prit le contrôle de sa cadence. Je regardais comme hypnotisé sa bouche engloutir avidement mon sexe, la bave couler doucement de la commissure de ses lèvres… Merde putain c'que c'est bon.

…Mon corps seul bougeait…

De mes doigts toujours entremêlés à ses cheveux, je lui relevai le visage et le poussai violement contre cette photocopieuse de merde. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je lui arrachais littéralement son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Glissant tout de même un regard sur ce superbe fessier qui me faisait face, j'insinuai sans ménagement index et majeur couvèrent de salive en lui. Un couinement plaintif me répondit, suivit de prés par des gémissements à peine contenu tandis que je faisais aller et venir mes doigts. Les décibels montèrent d'un cran…Prostate…Sublime organe. Je n'ai pas perdu la main apparemment.

Je quittais son antre chaud et recouvris rapidement mon sexe de salive. Sans attendre d'autorisation de sa part, je le pénétrais brutalement. De ma main, je fis taire le cri de douleur qui se perdit contre la paume de ma main. Mes reins entamèrent alors une danse vive et effrénée.

…Mon corps seul bougeait…

Ses gémissements vibraient contre ma paume tandis que mon autre main maintenait fermement ses hanches contre la photocopieuse. Je le pénétrais avec frénésie, laissant mon corps se gorger de ces sensations retrouvées…Laissant ma rage et ma frustration déborder…

Ses hanches frappaient lourdement contre la machine. Le bruit mat de celles-ci accompagné de mes râles ainsi que de ses gémissements étouffées me berçaient seul dans cette bulle que je m'étais créée. Et j'étais bien…Si bien…Euphorique…Fou… ?...J'étais bien, enserré par cet anneau de chair si doux et si chaud. Le voir ainsi, totalement soumis à moi…J'étais devenu fou…

Puis, comme frappé par la foudre, l'orgasme arriva, me ravageant de toutes parts. Ce fut…Comme si je me libérais…Comme si tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient depuis déjà trop longtemps venaient d'éclater en cet orgasme rédempteur…Et pourtant…

Je titubais jusque la porte, laissant mon corps ankylosé glisser contre celle-ci. Lui, retomba lourdement à terre, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration normale, le ventre couvert de sa propre semence.

Les yeux dans le vague, les brumes post-orgasmiques se dissipèrent…Et la vérité me fit face…Comme un uppercut de Kazuto Ioka…Et pourtant…Pourtant je refoulai tout cela au fond de moi…Consciemment…Et mis ça sur le compte de mon ancienne vie…

Et les jours s'étaient écoulés, tout aussi machinalement qu'à l'accoutumé. Ma vie se résumait au même schéma depuis déjà deux mois. Je laissais glisser…Les heures, les jours défilaient…Toujours la même rengaine…Le même train-train. Je me laissais emporter par ce torrent qu'est la vie, comme inerte. Je ne me crois pas malheureux…Après tout n'ais-je pas un travail ? Une…Compagne qui se donne corps et âme ? Et pourtant…Je ne sais pas…Je ne comprends pas…Il y a…Quelque chose, et je ne saurais définir quoi….Oui quelque chose…

**« Ne, ne Sasuke-kun, ça va faire deux mois maintenant qu'on est ensemble et tu ne m'as toujours pas présenté à tes parents ! »**

Blasé par cette nouvelle lubie, je lui fis part de mon silence fixant d'un œil morne les chaînes câblées que je m'évertuais à changer toutes les deux secondes.

**« Je veux rencontrer tes parents ! Il est normal non de rencontrer les parents de l'autre quand on est en couple ? »**

Agacé par le son de sa voix, j'éteignis la télé et me levai prestement du canapé dans lequel je me laissais choir depuis déjà deux longues semaines.

**« J'les appellerais d'main. »**

Firent mes lèvres avant que mon cerveau ne leurs en donne l'autorisation.

Une exclamation de joie me répondit…Et merde…Ho et puis après tout. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas revus mes parents. Revoir Itachi aussi me ferait du bien…Oui du bien.

Chose promise, chose due, le dîner fut prévu le vendredi suivant à la résidence Uchiwa. Karin fut folle de joie aux premiers abords et bien entendu complètement stressée par la suite. Vous vous rendez compte ? Comment avoir le temps en une semaine de trouver une robe digne d'être portée en la fameuse présence de papa et maman Uchiwa…Non mais franchement…Et les chaussures ? Et les bijoux ? Celui-ci peut-être ? Ou celui-là ? Blasé je la regardais me présenter pour la énième fois des vieux bouts de tissus et autres conneries de bonne femme dont elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à faire le choix.

Ennuyé je pointai du doigt une robe quelconque.

**« Han ! Mais oui tu as raison ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? »**

J'haussais un sourcil, dubitatif et la laissai repartir dans ses babillements incessants.

Vendredi soir arriva bien assez vite. J'étais planté, là, devant la grande porte de la demeure qui m'a vue grandir, et des murs au travers desquels j'ai vécu tant de choses. Mon cœur se serra et un petit sourire ourla mes lèvres…Mon _chez moi_…

Karin me broyait littéralement la main d'angoisse, tandis que j'appuyais sur la sonnette. Le carillon retentit. Trente seconde après ma mère se tenait face à nous.

**« Sasuke. Je suis contente de te revoir. »**

Serait-ce idiot de dire qu'à mes yeux elle n'avait pas changé ? Si ce n'est qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'avant…Ma mère avait tout de la beauté japonaise. Ses longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés encadraient magnifiquement un visage délicat et opalin. Tout son être respirait de grâce et de douceur.

**« Mère. »**

Le ton de ces simples mots reflétait à lui seul mes sentiments. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle avait comprit.

**« Enchantée mademoiselle. Uchiwa Mikoto. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »**

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre.

Bien que nous nous étions quitté en très mauvais terme, mon père me parut pourtant calme et serein. Je serais prêt à parié que tout ceci était dû à ma nouvelle situation…Nouveau travail, nouvelle compagne…

Je me présentais à présent devant ses yeux comme un homme normal, avec son travail normal et sa petite femme…Normale. Un haut-le-cœur me prit.

**« Ca va Sasuke ? Tu n'as pas très faim ? »**

Me demanda ma mère, inquiète de trouver face à moi une assiette à peine entamée. Je jetais un bref regard à Karin alors en pleine discussion avec mon frère et lui répondis d'un sourire forcé :

**« Ne vous en faites pas mère. Je n'ai juste pas très faim. **

**-Soit…Cela me fait très plaisir mes garçons si vous saviez, de nous retrouver là, tous, comme avant. »**

Son sourire me gonfla le cœur…

**« Moi aussi mère, cela me fait plaisir d'être auprès de vous. »**

Le dîner se termina aux sons des discussions passionnées que pouvait avoir ma mère ainsi que Karin sur la dernière _Tokyo Fashion Week _et de mon père et d'Itachi sur une nouvelle loi qui apparemment venait d'être abrogée.

Je me levai de ma chaise et traversai la baie vitrée pour rejoindre le jardin. Le son du trafic au loin était atténué par la végétation dense dont s'évertuait à entretenir religieusement ma mère depuis toujours, je crois bien.

Je me pris une cigarette et me l'allumai, m'asseyant mollement sur un rondin de bois qui faisait face à l'étang. Le menton dans une main, mon regard se perdait dans le reflet que me renvoyait la lune…Elle si belle, si ronde…

**« On peut dire que tu m'as sacrément surpris Sasuke. »**

Sans montrer le moindre geste, je laissai Itachi s'installer auprès de moi.

**« Quand je t'avais parlé de changer de vie…Je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite et aussi loin. »**

Je ne fis aucun commentaire, rien. Je restais là, inerte, le regard perdu sur la surface de l'eau, tandis que les grenouilles se mettaient doucement à chanter.

**« Tu sais…Je vois bien que tu vas mal. Ce n'est pas ta place, ce n'est pas toi tout ça…Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »**

Aimer…. ?Karin…. ?

**« …Oui tu l'aimes…Pour qu'il te mette dans des états pareils. » **Soupira mon cher frère.

Et ces mots me prirent aux tripes…Je me pinçais les lèvres et me relevai avec empressement voulant éviter à tout prix cette discussion.

**« Ecoute. Lorsqu'on s'est vus la dernière fois, j'ai pris son nom tu sais. J'ai fait ma petite enquête. Je sais ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais si je pouvais t'aider alors…. »**

Mon corps entier se crispa, redoutant d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant au fond de moi, j'avais envie de savoir…Je voulais savoir.

**« C'est assez compliqué…Je ne sais pas comment dire. Déjà tu t'es embarqué dans une sacrée histoire. Les dossiers étaient difficiles d'accès il m'a fallut faire des pieds et des mains pour y arriver. Pour tout te dire son histoire est assez flou…De plus je suis étonné que le nom d'Uzumaki ne t'ai pas interpelé. Ils étaient deux apparemment…Deux frères. L'un des deux a disparu. Son nom ne figure plus sur aucun de nos registres. Je dois t'avouer que venant d'une famille aussi prestigieuse les falsifications de dossiers c'est assez courant pour eux. Et puis même…Rien n'est mentionné à propos de leurs parents…C'est assez étrange. »**

Mon regard s'était agrandit tout du long de ses révélations…Mon cœur battait la chamade…Non, non, non, stop, arrête ! Merde…

**« Je ne veux plus en parler. C'est fini tout ça maintenant. Regarde-moi. J'ai changé. »**

Itachi posa alors sur moi un regard que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

**« Oui et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. » **Soupira-t-il en se relevant.

Il épousseta son pantalon et vint se poser face à moi. Le visage baissé, je ne pouvais pas lui faire face…Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, qu'il me voit, qu'il comprenne comme il savait si bien le faire. Il se pencha alors et déposa doucement son front contre le mien.

**« Je serais toujours là pour toi petit frère. »**

Sa main se pressa doucement contre ma nuque, accentuant notre étreinte.

Je me mordis les lèvres….

**« Arigatou…Nii-san. »**

Furent les seuls mots, les seules pensées cohérentes que je pus lui exprimer….Oui merci grand frère.

Suite à cela…Ce fut pire, bien pire. Itachi avait je pense, ouvert un peu plus la plaie qui m'entaillait l'âme. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je le revoyais, lui, du moins l'image flou que mon inconscient essayait de reconstituer. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres, son odeur…Et sa voix, ce regard, ces derniers mots…J'essayais pourtant d'oublier, de faire fi de tout cela. Alors…Alors, le soir, prétextant aller retrouver d'anciens amis, je me retrouvais là, accoudé au comptoir de ce bouge miteux qu'était _Ichiraku_…

_Ichiraku_ n'était qu'un bar encastré entre de vieux immeubles dans les bas fonds de Tokyo. La population était assez hétéroclite. La plus part des gens ici étaient venus comme moi, rechercher la solitude et la rédemption au fond de leur bouteille d'alcool…Et un peu de compagnie aussi, n'était pas à proscrire.

Je sentis mes doigts me brûler et regardai d'un œil vide ma cigarette entièrement consumer. « Merde qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? » Se demandait mon cerveau assombrit par l'alcool…Ha oui c'est vrai…Comme à mon habitude maintenant, je venais de passer du bon temps…Du bon temps au fond d'une ruelle sordide, entre deux poubelles avec une énième pute à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus…De sexe masculin qui plus est. Je sais un blond aux yeux bleus à Tokyo c'est assez rare mais j'arrivais toujours à mes fins…

Un rire fatigué m'échappa. Oui moi le grand Uchiwa Sasuke, anciennement le gigolo numéro un de tout Tokyo, se retrouvait, là comme le plus ignoble des ivrognes, à noyer son chagrin dans les putes et l'alcool…Merde putain…Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit…A me retrouver là, comme lui auparavant…Pire encore, il avait la décence de se payer un gigolo…Moi je fourre des putes…Minable…Ecœurant… Un hoquet me prit…Je refoulai un sanglot…

Mon regard glissa mollement sur ma montre…Je devrais rentrer je crois. Prenant appuis sur le comptoir, je tentais de relever ma carcasse, laissant mes oreilles se distraire de la musique que quelqu'un venait de mettre dans le jukebox. (_Foo Fighters – Stranger Things Have Happened_)

« _**Goddamn this dusty room**_

_« Bordel, cette chambre poussiéreuse…_

_**This hazy afternoon**__**  
**__Cet après-midi brumeux_

_**I'm breathing in this silence like never before**__**  
**__Je respire__ dans ce__ silence comme jamais__ auparavant_

_**This feeling that I get****  
**Ce sentiment en moi_

_**This one last cigarette**__**  
**__Cette toute dernière cigarette_

_**As I lay awake and wait for you to come through that door »**__**  
**__Comme quand je suis allongé, les yeux ouverts et que j'attends que tu passes cette porte »_

Mon malaise s'intensifiait à la mélodie et aux paroles de cette foutue chanson, accrue aussi sûrement par l'alcool qui parcourait mon sang. Je tentais de repousser certaines personnes au passage et me prit de plein fouet le bord d'une vieille table. Je me mordis les lèvres….Minable…Je suis vraiment minable…

_**« Oh maybe, maybe, maybe I can share it with you**__**  
**__« Oh peut-être, peut-être, peut-être que je peux le partager avec toi_

_**I behave, I behave, I behave so I can share it with you »**__**  
**__Je me comporte, je me comporte, je me comporte de telle sorte que je puisse le partager avec toi. »__**  
**_

Je trouvais alors enfin la sortie, me retenant tant bien que mal au chambranle. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me redonna le courage d'avancer…Je rentrerais à pieds…Comme tous les soirs.

_**« You were not alone, dear loneliness**__**  
**__« Tu n'étais pas seule, chère solitude_

_**You forgot but I remember this****  
**Tu as oublié mais je m'en souviens_

_**Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened I know**__**  
**__Oh de drôles, drôles, drôles de choses ce sont passées je sais_

_**I'm not alone, dear loneliness**__**  
**__Je ne suis pas seul, chère solitude_

_**I forgot that I remembered this**__**  
**__J'ai oublié que je m'en souvenais_

_**Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened I know »****  
**Oh de drôles, drôles, drôles de choses ce sont passées je sais »**  
**_

Je m'entrepris alors de laisser mes jambes me porter, laissant mon regard glisser au travers des vitrines de restaurants et autres bars…Je sais bien pourquoi…Tu sais bien pourquoi. Au fond de moi je veux savoir, je veux te revoir….Je veux te dire, te hurler au visage toutes ces choses que tu m'infliges…Toute cette haine, cette souffrance qui m'assaille…Ces sentiments…Ces sentiments que bien malgré moi je ressens encore pour toi.

_**« **__**We'll dream about somewhere, our smoke will fill the air**__**  
**__« __Nous rêverons de quelques-part, notre fumée rempliras l'air_

_**As I lay awake and wait for you to walk out that door **__**  
**__Comme quand je suis allongé, les yeux ouverts et que j'attends que tu passes cette porte_

_**I can change, I can change, I can change**__**  
**__Je peux changer, je peux changer, je peux changer_

_**But who do you want me to be?**____**  
**__Mais qui veux-tu que je sois?_

_**I'm the same, I'm the same, I'm the same**_

_Je suis le même, je suis le même, je suis le même_

_**What do you want me to be?**__** »**__**  
**__Que veux-tu que je sois? »_

_****_J'ai essayé tu sais…J'ai essayé de t'oublier. J'ai essayé…De changer…Non pour toi…Mais pour moi. Pour t'oublier… Faut croire que je t'ai dans la peau et que je suis condamné…Condamné à errer ainsi dans les rues sombres et humides de Tokyo…Enivré de toi…De tes souvenirs…De tout ça…A jamais…

_**« You were not alone, dear loneliness**__**  
**__« Tu n'étais pas seule chère solitude_

_**You forgot but I remember this**__**  
**__Tu as oublié mais je m'en souviens_

_**Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened I know****  
**Oh de drôles, drôles, drôles de choses ce sont passées je sais**  
**_

_**I am not alone dear loneliness**__**  
**__Je ne suis pas seul, chère solitude_

_**I forgot that I remembered this****  
**J'ai oublié que je m'en souvenais_

_**You were not alone dear loneliness**__**  
**__Tu n'étais pas seule chère solitude_

_**You forgot but I remember this**__**  
**__Tu as oublié mais je m'en souviens_

_**Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened I know**__**  
**__Oh de drôles, drôles, drôles de choses ce sont passées je sais_

_**I am not alone, dear loneliness****  
**Je ne suis pas seul, chère solitude_

_**I forgot that I remembered this**__  
__J'ai oublié que je m'en souvenais_

_**Oh stranger, stranger, stranger things have happened I know**__** »**_

_Oh de drôles, drôles, drôles de choses ce sont passées je sais »_

Le lendemain ma décision fut prise à peine le pied posé au dehors du lit. Il me fallait partir…Loin, très loin. Tout refaire, tout oublier…Il fallait que j'expose les choses à Karin, comme il se doit. Je n'avais pas encore réfléchis à la manière dont je devais lui annoncer mon départ et dans la foulée même que je la quittais. Je vois déjà venir l'esclandre, les larmes, les suppliques…

Décidé je m'engouffrais dans la douche échafaudant dans mon esprit la manière la plus simple et la plus courtoise de lui annoncer tout ça.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, serviette autour du coup, je mis en marche la cafetière et allumais le poste de télévision sur la chaîne d'informations.

Je n'avais pas encore décidé de l'endroit où j'allais refaire ma vie. Le monde était vaste et j'ai toujours eu envie de voyager. D'ailleurs durant mes années de travail au _Waku Waku_ j'avais amassé un pécule assez important…Je pouvais bien me faire le plaisir de choisir n'importe quelle destination.

Je regardais le liquide brunâtre se déverser dans mon mug alors que j'énumérais les différents endroits sur terre qui m'avaient toujours attirés…L'Europe ?...Pourquoi pas…L'Afrique…Sûrement…Amérique du sud… ?...Brésil…Oui je pense.

Je me promis d'aller regarder sur internet le prix d'un billet d'avion lorsque mon regard fut attiré par un flash spécial que diffusait la chaîne d'informations.

**« Messieurs dames bonjour, aujourd'hui comme tout le monde le sait, le nouveau dirigeant des entreprises vient d'être annoncé. Non sans surprise nous vous annonçons qu'il s'agit du petit fils de feu Hashirama Senju, Naruto Uzumaki. Un mot monsieur s'il-vous-plaît !**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Monsieur, cela n'est-il pas insolite de passer de simple employé, dans une firme qui plus est qui n'était pas celle de votre famille, à celui de PDG d'une aussi prestigieuse entreprise qu'est la ? »**

Mon cœur partit à cent à l'heure…Merde putain c'est quoi ça ?

Trois coups succincts vinrent de ma porte d'entrée. Encore dérouté par ce que je venais de voir et d'entendre, je titubais vers celle-ci.

J'ouvris la porte…Personne. Je cherchais une dernière fois du regard et essayais d'entendre les pas de la personne qui venait de m'importuner. Je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte lorsqu'un petit bout de papier coincé sous la semelle de mon chausson retint mon attention. Je me baissai alors et le prit entre mes doigts.

Mon regard s'écarquilla. Mon cœur s'arrêta…Non…Non. J'accouru alors dans ma cuisine et vit effaré, effrayé même, les mots « en direct » inscrit au-dessus de sa tignasse blonde. Impossible c'est quoi ça ? Une putain de farce ? Pourtant….Je me souviens très bien…Il s'agit de son écriture…Incrédule je reposai encore mes yeux sur le petit bout de papier…Petit bout de papier sur lequel était seulement inscrit :

**« Sauve-moi. »**

_A suivre…_

…_**Je peux me laisser mourir ! Enfin ! Oui mesdames messieurs ! Mura a enfin triomphé de son chapiiiiitre ! J'en pleure de joie…**_

_**Bon alors…Que dire ? Bah encore un chapitre et c'est fini ! En tout cas comme je vous l'avais promis je ne laisse pas tomber. J'aime énormément cette fic et après tout je me suis bien démonté le cerveau (Oui, oui démonté XD) j'ai crus faire une apoplexie en me grillant les neurones pour vous concocter un scénario digne de ce nom ! En tout cas je m'excuse encore et toujours et sachez que je suis toujours là. Le chapitre ne sera sûrement pas à la hauteur de vos espérances et je m'en excuse…Soyez indulgents envers un pauvre auteur de fanfictions meurtrie. **_

_**Je remercie en tout cas mon Adralya et ma Shiva qui sont toujours là pour me soutenir. Merci à vous tous aussi…**_

_**PS :**__** Freya…J'ai bien reçus ton message et tenais à te dire que je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pus te prévenir pour le chapitre par mail, mais le message n'a pas prit ton adresse en compte…Haha…Les joies de l'informatique.**_

_**Sur ce, ja na !**_

_**Murasaki-kun**_


End file.
